Legacies
by CrackYourRein911
Summary: Kellar is broken, confused, blind, and hears a hell of a lot more then she should. But she's a super soldier with a cause, no matter how comprimised it might be. Can Hawkeye help SHEILD make Kellar see she's not just another expandable Marine? Or is it death for the soldier with the fallen flag? Follow Hawkeye as he finds his double, and his heart... CBxOC
1. Chapter 1

Legacies  
_Chapter One : Chase_

_They say the best things in life are free._

_But seldom does freedom come without a cost._

The wet pavement thundered under her strong feet as her padded footsteps carried her further into the crowd. A hood covering her obvious boldly coloured hair and a simple pair of dark wash jeans and jacket covered her lean, mean, tall and thin frame. Staring straight head, avoiding any and all contact with passing people, her step never faultered. If there was one thing the Russians had taught her, it was that it was easier for people to spot you, if you were trying to spot them.

They wouldn't attack here in front of all these people. But that didn't mean they wouldn't be able to corner her towards the ending of the day. And they were closing in, fast. With three snipers roof jumping to keep up, they had twelve scattered base agents all over the streets following her every move. Ready to jump in and interveine.

It had taken her too long move. She had become to comfortable here. Seen to many people. It would be easier for them to find her when she spent to long in one place. No matter where it was. Whether it be the crowded shops on Rodeo, or the deserted ghost towns in South America. It didn't matter how long it took, they would find her eventually, and she would escape. But not this time. She was swamped, surrounded. And there were too many people. They were getting tired of chasing her, they were prepared to do what ever they had to do to get her in this time.

Every outlet here managed to take at least ten to fifteen lives with her. SHEILD may have been a international aid team against threats, but that didn't mean they weren't afraid to sacrifice a little blood here and there. It all depended on who they were after. And this time, they definitely weren't afraid to battle through the civilians to get what they wanted. She could hear they're guns being loaded. The static on their radios as they pinpointed her exact locations.

It wasn't exactly easy to see them, but with the racket they were making... she didn't need to.

Breaking out into a run, Kellar took off into a side alleyway, throwing herself over the four foot obstical before her as she could hear the breeze getting caught between the gargbage stopped on the opposite side. There were no footsteps behind her, for now... she was free. Breaking out into the next consesion street over, as her walk was fast paced as the density of the population downsized considerably.

From behind her, someone was approaching. Laying a hand on her shoulder forcfully, she did the first thing that came to mind. Grabbing the males wrist, she tisted his arm behind her back and thrust her hand into an area around his neck, knocking the man unconcious as he fell to the ground. The next few moments were critical. As identifiable, she could feel the heavy equiptement surrounding his body. Like a bomb squad cadet defusing an explosive defense, she knew this man was a decoy. A test to see just how dangerous she really was... and she had failed.

Dropping him, she raced down the street, dodging the sounds of footsteps and voices as she came to a stop infront of a cut off street. Cringing as she stood in the same spot. Turning around, she knew there was no way out. Everything had changed, they had moved. She was surrounded.

"Miss Kellar... I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." a deep voice boomed behind her as she paused and froze on the spot... barely breathing. They had found her. Normally, it was easier to pintpoint them. Distraction, then retraction. But there were so many more people hear. So much more to pay attention to. So much harder to focus...

"Miss Kellar... you're surrounded. Don't make a scene, and we'll make the next decision together." the man offered. She tried not to smile the sheer irony on the situation. He was tall, and thick... a big recruit. They were bringing in bigger and better agents all the time, making their work faster and easier, inturn making her life harder.

"You know they say that everytime Cap. And everytime... they're lying. What makes you think I'll go?" she asked with a grin as he stepped even closer. She knew how thing would end, but she also knew what she was dealing with. She had researched every SHEILD file availiable, and unavailiable. The Russians knew who they were dealing with, and they knew it well. Taking a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh, she smirked as he shook his head. Slowing down the approaching ground teams, even if only for a moment. But that's all she needed.

"Because you can trust me, I know how it feels. You'll be safe with us, with SHEILD." he comprimised, a deficite behind his deep, strong voice, but the surprise and caution slowly leaking through.

"You see, that's where you're wrong Rodgers. SHEILD isn't to keep you safe, or me safe... it's to keep them safe. We deal with the shit they can't clean up. We're their guinea pigs, at _their_ disposal. And I've been a lab rat for long enough." I smirked as the little cafe a few blocks away from us began to roar with excitement as people around it screamed and shouted as three men armed and carrying bags of money made a run for the streets. Following the commotion at the cafe, a blast exploded from behind us, sending the tall, thick man to the ground. "They're not doing this for you, or for me, or even for the innocent lives that surround us right now." she knealed down beside him as he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "They're doing this because someone, somewhere said hey... let's make those freaks pay."

"You're wrong ma'am... they can help you!" he cried out as Kellar stood from her crouched position and pulled a small 9mm from under her coat. "Woah! Calm down, you don't have to do this!" he surrendered as she smirked and shook her head.

"Some kind of hero you are Cap..." she smirked, lowering the pointed gun from his head, to the space beside it before firing off three shots.

"Oh my God! This man is armed!" she screamed with a slight grin, running off admist the hundreds of panicking ladies and gentlemen surrounding her. Emptying the bullets onto the ground she dropped the weapon and picked up her pace. But it was no use... She was trapped from the inside out. But that meant they were only ready from the outside in.

Suddenly, another gunshot rangout as Kellar stopped dead in her tracks. She could hear the heavy breathing from the male to her left, he was armed, and ready to aim. A look of defeat plastered on her sullen face as she could clearly hear the ringing echo of a clap radiating from behind her. Turning to face the source of the noise, she smirked, knowing who would be standing there facing her. "Congratulations Miss Kellar... it _has_ been a while." Ice ran cold through her many veins as her face fell slightly before masking over to hide her expression.

Frozen to the spot, Kellar smirked and shook her head. She could pinpoint that voice from anywhere, at anytime. "Been a while Fury... I thought they kept you locked up in a lab nowadays. Something about it being 'unsafe' and 'dangerous' for civilians to be around you?" she smirked as Kellar could practically see the glare burning in his _one_ eye. A fact she oh so desperetly clung to.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the one on the 'Most Wanted' list." he spat back, his footsteps getting louder as he walked closer and closer.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the one on the 'Bat Shit Crazy' list."

* * *

How did I do? Saw the movie and loved it! WARNING - STEVExBLACK WIDOW! ;P

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Legacies  
_Chapter Two : Agent_

"Your target is Taryn Kellar, born Honour Justice Kellar... a 22 year old war veteran, super soldier. Native to England, home town Chicago."... that was the welcome commitee early Tuesday morning. "Kellar was a battle protege. She joined the Marine reserves in persuit of following in her families' footsteps. Hell broke loose and they needed people. It was all done under wraps. She was seventeen at the time of arrival in combat, and went missing within a year." Fury explained, dropping an inch thick folder infront of Captain America, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Agent Romanoff...

"Get comfortable, we could be here for a while.." Fury sighed, walking up to the large, floor to ceiling screen with pictures, bios, and information. "Kellar was rumoured to be kid napped, but the American Navy hadn't the expandetures or time to send a team looking for her despite her status. She was the youngest ever in history captain in a US Military Unit. And her team, specialized in the impossible." Fury stated, airing a video as it showed Kellar debreifing her team for a new mission.

Stark read her profile closely, analyzing every aspect of her physical and health information that could be retained. Captain America was more so interested in the personal side of the story. Dr. Banner spent his time staring at her mission statistics as Thor didn't even bother to pick up the folder. Hawkeye and the Black Widow spent their sweet time looking over her military background and duties.

"She was declared MIA, but was recently found under survalance running around the world. 'Country hopping'... SHIELD has been requested to either eliminate the threat, or bring her in for questioning." Director Fury sighed. "I'd rather not have to kill another soldier...so we are to bring her in as quickly as possible. _I want her on my team_. Barton, Romanoff... that's you. Stark, you'll provide backup, Cap... you'll wait and watch with Stark, jump in at the first sign of trouble. Thor, Dr. Banner... ready up a containment room. I can't imagine she'll come quietly."

"Director, I'm wondering why SHIELD requires to have her brought in... if she's a rogue soldier, you'd think the Military would take care of her. If she's compromised. Isn't she better off terminated?" Romanoff asked surely as she closed the file and turned towards Fury with questioning in her eyes.

"She was said to have been expiramented on while in captivity. Gamma levels are extreme in her locations." Dr. Banner mused as he filed through another set of papers. Rubbing his creased forehead as he read through the tracking information.

"You want to know if she's like me... or Cap. You want to know if she possesses any freak ability from the radiation." he realized with a breath as the others went silent. Listening closely as Fury went silent.

"Romanoff, Barton... you leave now. Pack your bags and meet at Hanger Nine as soon as possible. Stark, Cap... suit up. You follow." he finished, walking out of the room. Refusing to answer any and all questions reguarding their interest.

Silence filled the quarters as everyone stayed put for a moment, before Natasha rose to her feet and swiftly walked from the table and out the door, down the hall of the helicarrier, followed by Thor as he nodded his head in dimissal and walked out.

"Right..." Tony started as everyone's head turned towards him as he pulled out a little clear pad and started typing words into it. "Jarvis, pull up Kellar..." Tony grinned mischeiviously as he pulled something from his pad and threw it towards the large screen. They had been together for at least a year now, brought in from all over the world as suddenly, in a movement of peace throughout countries, threats began pouring in... and Kellar became their main priority. If they had found a way to successfully inject Gamma Radiation into humans and have it undetectable, then they were riding a lot bigger case then they thought.

Tony was like their lead. Anything SHEILD tried to hide, Tony could find. There were no secrets on the SHEILD helicarrier. And now with miraculously installing Jarvis, there was no stopping Tony Stark.

More pictures and information flooded throughout the screen as Tony impossibly fast pulled up information that even SHEILD hadn't been able to get ahold of, something that rarely happened around the base. "Ruissians. She was used as a radiation expeirament... Jarvis, crack the code, I want everything they've got." he called out as the self independent computer agreed and got to work.

Suddenly, Banner stepped forwards and slipped his glasses on. Staring at the information before him. "She was just turning eighteen. Still a child. They had her for three years in the same facility. Doing different tests and expirements. It says here she was the only patient in the lab." he sighed, speaking almost to himself as Clint and Captain walked forwards and stared at the same spot. "Lost vision, but enhanced other senses. Hearing rates are impecable..."

"What's this?" Tony rubbed his face as he pulled up a video from the lab. Most likely from a security camera thought to keep a close watch on the containee.

"Holy shit..." Clint cursed as the men in coats played with a control pannel as the chair the blind folded woman sat in shook and lit up like fire works. "Electricution... they tortured her." he sighed, shaking his head as suddenly, the spark stopped and as the people talked in riddles of another language, they peeled back the bandage from her eyes and a bright light shot out from where her eyes were supposed to be located.

"God Damn... that girl is hot." Tony smiled as she hit the target as they covered her eyes again quickly. Shaking eachothers hands as the girl yelled out curses and profanities before the video was cut short as they approached the prisoner again.

"Clint... time to go." Romanoff's voice sounded throughout the quiet room as Stark turned to look at Natasha, along with Cap, Banner and Barton.

"Romanoff... what's it going to be like knowing you're not the only good looking agent running around this place?" Tony grinned as she remained expressionless before turning to Clint and walking back out the door.

"She won't be an agent Stark." Cap resided as he motioned to follow a retreating Clint and Natasha.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"She'll be a prisoner." Banner sighed, sitting back down at the table and staring at the files once more.

"Oh I'd love to see how that works out."

* * *

let me know what you think!

more clint coming soon ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Legacies  
_Chapter Three : Mark_

"You see, I have orders Kellar. And those orders, involve you..." Fury mused, waving off the oncoming agents that flooded through the street as Kellar stood frozen, not moving a step. "You see, you've caused quite a problem for me Taryn, a problem that now... is your problem too. I could kill you right here, right now and it wouldn't fase me at all. But if you co-operate, I know for a fact that something you have, is something I want. And I can offer you a way out." Fury stated, walking circles around Kellar as she assessed the situation. Three jeeps, twelve people. Fury, Romanoff, Rogers and three drivers, the rest had a secured perimeter and quickly moving.

"You can come quietly, or I can have you collected. Two options... which do you prefer?" Fury grinned as Kellar rolled her shoulders and shook her head. Lowering her head slightly as she raised a hand to her forehead.

"You know Fury, I never was one for formalities, I think I'll choose option three..." she grinned, lowering the shades as her eyes glared dangerously and in a flash of light all hell broke loose. Being with the Russians, they preferred consistancy... the ability to perform under pressure... to do as they ask. They knew how to train a prisoner until the only thing they understood was one word, in one language, given by one voice.

The light shot out from her eyes and hit the first vehicle as the agents jumped out of the line of fire, cursing and swearing as Fury yelled from behind her. "Sedate her! Someone for the love of God put her under!" he yelled as agents around the area panicked and ran around in horror... Kellar's eyes burned in slight pain, but as she turned towards the next vehicle and did much the same, she knew they couldn't stop her. Shortly after her asult, Kellar could hear the approaching footsteps as a small, lean, fit figure ran up from behind her. Sweeping her leg out, the unexpected defensive play took the female attacker by surprise and as Kellar jumped back to her feet the female went tumbling down.

Throwing her shades quickly back onto her face, Kellar took off running. She could hear the movement around her. But nothing overly close, nothing that could possible prove a cause for concern.

Running harder and faster then before, she could hear the agents and roaring fires fading into the back with the more distance she put between herself and the scene. As of now, she had a chance to escape... as of now, she seemed home free.

Suddenly, the whoosh of an arrow fired past her left ear. Close enough that now, she began to panic. People, animals, vehicles she could see coming from miles, or rather hear. But arrows and bullets she could only hear when it ceased to matter... then, it was just to late to make a difference. Pausing, she stopped in her tracks and took a breath.

Silence filled the air. It hung thick, like death in the streets. "It doesn't have to be this way Kellar. We could have made things easy..." Fury's voice echoed through the alley as she took a deep breath and shook her head in dismay. Taryn Kellar would rather die than before she became another lab rat, so maybe that was the risk she had to take.

Standing from her crouched position, Kellar rounded the small building she was hiding behind and walked out from her spot. "You'll have to kill me first Fury!" she yelled out as suddenly, an arrow whizzed past her ear again. Someone, either had really good aim, or really bad aim... and the more she thought about it. The more Kellar decided she really didn't want to know.

"That's where you're wrong Kellar." Fury sighed, his voice growing louder and louder as the footsteps echoed off the walls of the alleyway.

Reaching for her sunglasses again, she never got so far as to touch the edges of her glasses before Fury's voice boomed out, seeming like it could be heard across all the skies in the land. "Now Hawkeye!" With the gust of wind, a sharp prick dove into her shoulder. Next thing she knew, Fury stood over her as she sunk down he wall.

"You once owned my future Fury... mark my words it won't happen again."

* * *

Review!

Quick update! ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Legacies  
_Chapter Four : Cereal Box Hero_

She sat in a large, white, heavily windowed containment unit. Much like a large round box, elivated an unknown distance in the air as the control pannel did wonders. Fury had appeared several times, compromising, threatening, and trying to talk her into joining them, sharing information... hell even talking in general would have made them happy. But Kellar wasn't here to make friends, she was here because she had to be. And the second they opened an oppertunity, she would be out of here as soon as she could.

"You could make this a whole lot easier for yourself Taryn... your father wouldn't want to see you like this." Fury sighed, trying again... unsuccessfully to get somewhat of a rise out of the young soldier. He wanted to see her in action, he wanted to see what she was really capable of. Whether it be in violent anger or pain, even retaliation.

"My father is dead. And even if he were still here, I doubt he'd want to see me at all." she smirked. Her eyes still shaded by the relentless covers she refused to move, a talent she had successfully mastered in a long period of time.

"Wrong again Kellar. You're father was proud of you. He always wanted for you the best of everything. You wouldn't remember, you were only a child." Fury added, circling the containment unit as Taryn rotated the tags in her fingers. The only thing she had left from her own life... an artifact she couldn't read, and a name she wasn't sure even was her own. But it held most of her life on a little rounded off peice of metal, and that was saying something.

"I didn't need to be any older to remember his happiest days. Saying goodbye, thanking the lord when he was enlisted to fight again just to get away from me." she spat, anger flooding through her veins as her body burned in hidden rage. "I was the nightmare he couldn't wake up from. The mistake he couldn't erase..."

Fury watched Kellar as she fingered the small peices of metal that dangled around her neck. He couldn't even run tests on her without sedating her... and he couldn't tell if it was even safe then to try things. Without her co-operation, they were getting nowhere, and fast. "What does it say on those tags Taryn... what does those little peices of metal mean to you. Why do you live with them, when all they do is bring back memories? Read to me what they say Kellar... tell me... enlighten me."

Silence filled the room as Fury watched, and waited for the young woman to react. "I can't..." she finally stated un-emotionally. As if every feeling had been sucked from her body and left her void of anything and everything.

"Why not soldier? I told you to read them to me..." Fury demanded again, certain to get a rise out of the kid now.

"I'm blind Director... what makes you think I can read?" she smirked slightly as Fury scoffed and shook his head. She hadn't changed a bit.

Cursing under his breath, Fury stormed out of the room and walked down the hall, calling on Agent Hill as she ran up beside him, listening as he cursed and swore on the girls name. "Get the Captain, and will someone for the love of God tell Stark to get his ass down to the base lab." he growled out angrilly as Hill took her orders and put them into action. Rushing Captain America to the lower base hanger where Kellar's confinement cell was being held.

"You know it's not right for a soldier to be cooped up in one place for to long. It's rumoured to make them go crazy..." Steve offered, sitting down and leaning against the railing as the girl in the clear box stayed silent. "So I've heard." he added slightly after as the girl smirked and shook her head.

"When I was a soldier..."

"You're not a soldier Captain..." she stated quietly as Steve stared a the young girl in surprise.

"I'm just as much a soldier as any other veteran. I saved hundreds of lives... I lost good men, my best friend, my true love... all fighting for America, and you think I'm not a soldier?" he demanded, successfully getting more of a rise out of his chat with the girl then she was... and that wasn't the plan intended.

"You're not a soldier... you're a cereal box hero. You think prancing around in tights yelling out orders is service? You think just because you lost a couple of people that it makes you an idol? Your heroism came in six doses of liquid courage... tell me Cap... what makes you think you're anymore of a hero then a druggie? Or alchohaulic... because doesn't that work the same way?" she asked with a scoff as Steve sighed and shook his head. He had heard it all before... Stark had hit him that low already, but something about it coming from an actual soldier, a Seal, a Navy Captain... it was completely different.

"Why would you choose to stay in there?" Steve asked after a moment of silence as the girl rested her head further back again the cool glass around the outside of the container. "You could be free... but you choose solitude, you choose confinement. Why?"

"You think what you have is freedom? You can't even speak without consent from that damned director of your's." she hissed violently. 'And do you really think you'll be able to leave when this is all over and done with? This job never ends, there is always something they're going to want, or they're going to need... this is just the beginning."

"They won't keep you in here forever. But they can't trust you out here alone." Steve warned as the girl lifted her head and held it frozen, before turning towards Captain as he swore it felt as if she were looking into his soul, despite the fact she was blind. "What do you want to do? Stay in here until they move you to a cell in some place you have no idea where it is? Or worse... according to military standpoint, you're dead... what will happen then?"

"I am not afraid of death Cap." she whispered slightly as Steve rose to his feet before shaking his head distainfully.

"Such a waist of talent..." he sighed...

"It's not a talent Rogers, its a disease..." she smirked as Steve shook his head disdainfully. Walking from the room as Kellar turned back towards the wall and continued to blindly stare at the foundation. On his way out, he passed Tony... walking the same way he had just come from.

"Good luck Stark... you're going to need it." Cap warned as Tony scoffed and laughed it off.

"Whatever you say showgirl..."

* * *

get to fourteen reviews and i've got another chapter coming your way ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Legacies  
_Chapter Five : Stay Hot_

"You know kid you're pretty impressive. Like... unbeleiviably." Stark grinned, walking around the container like a zookeeper inspecting his animals. He was stalking around her, like a lion circling a lamb. "I knew someone once that you remind me of. He was attractive, intellegent, supernatural... oh wait, that was me..." he smiled as Taryn took a deep breath and shook her head. He had no idea.

"You really know how to piss someone off there Stark... but I'm sure you knew that." she sighed knowingly as Stark grinned, playing around with the controls on the pannel. "You could kill me right now Stark... it'd make all our lives easier, really."

"I know. But Fury wouldn't be to happy... you seem to be his new lab rat nowadays. Not to much else anyone talks about other then you. All about how the new kids 'got attitude', and how the new kids 'got power', how the new kid is 'attractive'." Stark emphasized as Taryn's smile seemed to brighten just a bit. "Personally I don't see what they're talking about. You seem perfectly normal to me..." he comprimised with a nonchalant voice.

And so Tony Stark deserves his name. "Until they take my glasses, I open my eyes and all hell breaks loose in a firey inferno. But other then that... completely normal. Am I right?" she asked as Stark grinned and shook his head.

"You're great, really kid... really. I mean, it's just mind blowing..." he sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Humble little thing aren't you?"

"I try."

"Well, you see... I'm working on the next greatest thing. And I am in need of your help. You're eyes, however you've come to develop this... machinery, is the future of the weapons industry. And beleive me, I know a lot about weapons. And I think I can help you." he grinned as she remained unmoving. He could have sworn she was dead if he couldn't see her chest rise and fall from the intake and outtake of breath.

"Oh really..." she asked, completely uniterested, but humouring him despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, I beleive that I could help you see again. Perhaps... but I would need _your_ help. Undoubtedly." he offered as she turned towards where he would have been standing. "I could show you the world. Help you see everything you're missing, namely me... but that's just a start." he smiled again. _Cocky Prick..._ she smirked.

"I'm not sure that would be in your best interest Stark."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'd most likely kill you before you got the shades all the way off."

"So you don't want your sight back?"

"No Tony... in the richest sense, I don't want my sight back."

"Alright, I'll tell you what Beamer... the second you figure this whole thing out... you find me. I'll be waiting."

"I'm kind of stuck here Stark..."

"Please kid, you and I both know how fast you could get out of here..."

"Still too smart for your own good Stark. Still too smart."

"Stay hot Kellar."

* * *

20 reviews? insta update ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Legacies  
_Chapter Six : Gamma_

The Avengers had taken turns interrogating her... one by one, sometimes two at a time. But the worst seemed to be a young man. A deep voice, distinguished and unforgettable... it was frustrating but intruiging all at the same time, but Taryn didn't have the energy to be all that bothered. She had been in here for days. Hardly moving, hardly eating, and quickly loosing her cool. She wasn't used to being contained, confined. Normally she could move, or do something... anything, but here, she couldn't make a move without having an entire team, weapon's poised, ready to take her out in a moment.

She was loosing her cool, her adrenalin was slowly spiking, and she was becoming antsy. Unable to sit still. But she couldn't let these people know her weakness, know what was happening around her, inside of her.

"You should be dead right now... you know that don't you?" a deep voice called out as Taryn's ears reacted to the sound. It sounded the same as before... it was the one thing she had held onto. The voice she waited to hear, simply because it was the only one she didn't know who it belonged too. It was a mystery, took her mind away from her current predicament. "The Gamma Radiation should have killed you a while ago, but yet... you live. Why?" he asked as Taryn smiled mildly, she knew the story, she knew how it worked... they didn't need to tell her, or remind her how it works.

"What do you think kept you alive?" the voice asked again as his heavy footsteps grew quiet, and the sound of friction implying that he had slid down a vertical surface and land on the ground outside of the containment unit. He planned to stay awhile... an interesting distraction... beneficial. "Why do you think they kept a girl that wasn't even of their nationality alive? They had no files concerning you, nothing... you just happened to be in the right place at the right time." he added shortly after as she scoffed and shook her head.

"The right place at the right time? Who the hell _are_ you?" she demanded as the man chuckled slightly and took a deep breath.

"Who the hell are you?" he retorted, she could hear the smile in his voice. Cocky ass...

"I'm sure you already know that." she sighed, shaking her head as she turned her head away from where she assumed would be the culprit. He was almost as bad as Stark, at least Stark had some humour behind his annoying breach. This man just had annoying, no humour or entertainment... just... annoying. "You people seem to know everything but what you actually need to know." she smirked. It sounded a lot better in her head, but she got the point across nontheless.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he questioned as she smirked. Just like the others... trying to get information.

"You'll have to figure that out by yourself." she grinned.

"Don't you want to help us save humanity? Save the world? It's what SHEILD does... don't you want to be a part of that?" the man asked disbeleivingly as she smirked and shook her head. What did she have left to live for? What did anyone have left to live for anymore?

"No... I don't."

"What about all those people?"

"They've never done anything for me..."

"All the loved ones, you're willing to leave them all behind?" he asked as she took a deep breath, she didn't have anything worth fighting for, freedom wasn't something she had tasted for long, and it wasn't something she knew well enough to miss... but that didn't mean she didn't crave it... she didn't care... it was just she didn't care enough.

"I don't have any..."

"What about your country, your home?" he prodded as sudenly... she started to loose her cool. But she was trained to keep her cool, so why was her fuse burning so short lately?

"I haven't had a home for a long time now... not since I had a bag thrown over my head and was MIA for years, not since they refused to send a squad, not since my regiment forgot what it meant to be a team. Not since I saw what this life really was... a joke..." she finished off in a quiet voice.

"You know you're very calm..." And so emerged Tony Stark... again, dissipating all of the calm in the room as the mystery man jumped to his feet and approached the un-iron clad Stark. "Considering you ARE speaking to the man that potentially ended your freedom and brought you in here." he added enthusiastically as unexpectedly, Taryn's anger began to rise. This man, that she had waited to speak to more often then not, that had proven to be her favourite so far... was the same reason she was here. It was all his fault.

"You too must be bonding so well..." Stark grinned, typing something into the unit beside the container like thing once more. "Look her vitals are up and everything... intruiging... just facinating."

Suddenly, despite years of training... Taryn Kellar, for the first time in years... finally lost her cool.

Throwing both her hands over her eyes she broke out cursing and swearing, clawing at her face as her glasses fell off and a deadly glow ripped through her containment space. Bouncing off the walls as it richocheyed back at her.

"Someone get her the hell out of that container! She's gonna kill herself!" Fury roared suddenly as he raced into the room and hit the opening button as a blast shot out from her eyes as everyone took cover and Fury yelled to a recovering Stark and a conflicting Barton. "Clint! Take her out!" he screamed as Barton pulled a small dart gun from his side hollister and aimed for her back.

"Sorry kid." he sighed, before cringing as the sedative dart shot out from his gun and hit her square in the back.

"Someone grab Banner... get her into the lab." Fury demanded as everyone stood there for a moment in silence. "Well... move!"

"Sir?" Clint asked as Fury turned to him with a questioning glace.

"I want to know what the hell is wrong with that kid, and I want to know how to turn it off." he stated without remorse, walking from the room as Clint stood there frozen. He didn't know what it was; whether it be the fact she was just a kid. Or the fact she had given everything for her country for them to abandon her. Or the fact the maybe, she was like him. But despite what factors it was, he was overly concerned for this kid, and he didn't like it.

"What do you think they'll do?" Clint asked, turning to the only person left in the room.

"Cut out her eyes and make them into an unstoppable Gamma powered explosive extremely dangerous weapon."

"Go the hell Stark..."

"Hit up that place awhile ago Junior."

* * *

SORRY ITS LATE! I FELL ASLEEP! ;P

enjoy... and as always, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Legacies  
_Chapter Seven : Lab Rat_

Taryn woke up strapped to a cold metal table, immobile, with her eyes covered, and no defense. Machines beeped around her as the voice of hurried agents and medically trained doctors ran in all different directions. It was choas, and she was right in the middle of it. "It didn't have to be this way Kellar... we could have made this a hell of a lot easier." Fury's voice echoed in the room as footsteps filed out, leaving what sounded to be about four people inside. Fury, Romanoff, Stark and another, most likely Banner, he seemed to be SHEILD's top doctor around here.

"I don't think being a lab rat can get any easier _Nick_..." she smirked as Fury sighed and shook his head, nodding towards Dr. Banner as the seemingly calm and collected man took a deep breath before turning towards what she assumed to be a computer as she could hear him begin to tap away on the computer. At this point in time, she was scared. Beyond scared, and she had a right to be.

As far as the world was concerned, Taryn Kellar didn't exist... she was dead. They wouldn't stop them from trying the exact same things that the Russians had, and who was to say they wouldn't be worse? They had reasons to hate Kellar, she had killed three of their agents, and destroyed two of their jeeps, she would be pretty pissed too. But that wasn't the scariest part... the scariest part was knowing what they could do with her gift, what they could turn her into. What she had been before this.

Suddenly, something sharp and hard peirced her left arm in the crook between her upper arm and forearm as she grinded her teeth together and took a deap breath. And so the process began. "I just gave you something to calm the nerves Miss Kellar... nothing serious." the man Doctor assured her as she smirked and shook her head from under the blindfold.

"Just give it to me straight Doc." she sighed, resting against the chair as everything suddenly became a lot cooler, her body relaxing against the seat. In turn sending her mind into a frenzy of possibilities.

"I'm going to try and see why it is you have this..."

"Mutation?" she filled in for him with a smirk as silence continued to cover the room.

"Precisely..." he answered.

"You want to take the blind fold off?" she offered as the doctor smirked as she could practically see him shaking his head.

"Not particularily." he replied nonchalantly as she shrugged.

"Worth a shot..." I smirked, suddenly remembering the small, practically undetectable razor blade she had always, ever since the age of fifteen carried under the cuff of her right sleeve. Slowly edging it out, she listened for any indication that anyone had turned around or walked into the room.

"You're pretty sneaky for a prisoner..." the doctor smirked as Taryn sighed. She had one arm free, but her ankles and left hand were still strapped to the metal chair. "Surprised you haven't gotten out of here already." he added as his fingers continued to tap away on the keyboard.

"What's you plan doctor? Going to tell the Director? Put me under?" she asked with a sigh, still working on her left hand. If she planned to get out of here, out of the chair she could do a lot more damage then trying to fight from sitting down, strapped in and useless. "Hell you could kill me even..."

"I know how it feels to be a lab rat..." he sighed heavily, quieter then before.

"You don't know how it feels to be me..."

"I've got a pretty good idea."

"You've got no idea!" she grinded out as he went silent, she presumed he was waiting for her to continue, and in a sense she didn't want to. She wasn't sure if it was the drugs talking, or the fact that he might have had a little sliver of understanding in what she had went through. But something, something made her break, made her tell Banner what he was waiting to hear. "I gave up my childhood, my freedom, my sanity for a country that's not even mine! And for what? So they could leave me in the first sign of danger? I had sixteen medals for saving people's lives in danger when everyone else had left. And no one, not even one person tried to save mine?" she added in almost a whisper.

"The entire time they had me in captivitey. Every day, every torcherous second that pased, I was waiting for someone, anyone... to come save me. And no one ever did. When I finally got out and looked through the Russian files, I found it all out. They didn't even send a search team. They never even made an attempt. And now, for God knows what, I'm being pulled into this hell hole after I have successfully told Fury twelve time that I don't want any part in your freaking show girl team! I just want my freedom back... and it's slowly driving me insane, I'm loosing my mind..." she sighed out as Banner shook his head and turned around to face her.

"I'll give you two minutes. Run down the east hall, hanger thirteen. They have seven first response helicopters, disassemble the grey wire under the controls. That will turn off the tracking device. I'll give you as long as I can, stay out of sight, and away from the agents that permanently wear a bulletproof vest." he rushed out quietly as she broke the strap holding her left foot and stood up. "Good luck kid, you're gonna need it." his voice smiled lightly.

"I owe you one Doc..."

* * *

sorry it took so long! i'll update sooner! short chapter, but IMPORTANT!


	8. Chapter 8

Legacies  
_Chapter Eight : Weapon_

Taryn would be lieing if she said getting out was the easy part. Apart from heavily changing weight distribution, she couldn't tell whether or not any of these clowns had vests on or not, making some of what Banner had told her partially useless. Not that she didn't appretiate the gesture, but it didn't seem to do her much good. That, and the fact that SHEILD most definitely _not_ made this helicarrier 'sightless-friendly'. But the more she ran, the easier it was to make things out.

From the breeze that flooded through the hanger doors, by the draft and sound, she could pinpoint each hanger opening. So all she had to do was count each door until she made it to nine, then manouver her way to the bird. Having enhanced hearing, it painted a picture of where things, people, objects were located. Like for the fact that she knew there was a heavy equiptment box in the hallway to her left, judging by the sound of the wind moving around such a barrier. Little things that would help her move and locate. It was a trait she had picked up over time.

She could tell how tall someone was, whether they were fat, skinny, muscular... she could pinpoint building around her, and where a curb met a road. It was those little, easy things that made life more simple. Easier to deal with.

Now, all she had to do was figure out where said 'tracking device' wire was. Doc said it was gray, but that didn't help her case much.

The device was small, only a power cord needed to be attacked to the helicopter. The wire would be thinnest. And if it turns out it was the wrong one... well at this point she wasn't much afraid of death anyways, so there wasn't much holding her back. Now all she had to do was fly it out of there and make it past a boarder, land it safely. Change her name, eye colour, hair and living quarters and she was home free for another few months until it was time to move on again.

Climbing into the bird, she put the headset on and started the engine. Turning in the direction of the already opened doors, she waited patiently, and anxiously as the bird slowly lifted off the ground, carrying her further and further away from the people that wanted her captive. The greatest feeling of partial freedom flooded through her veins as she recognized the sound of vibrations from the chopper in open air. She was free... somewhat.

Now, the hardest part about flying blind wasn't so much the control, or knowing the altitude... it was having picture perfect hearing, and trying to read a silent peice of paper. Now that... was the hardest thing to manage.

"Nicely done Kellar..." Fury's voice drawled out over the intercom as she jolted before relaxing quickly and calming her jumpy nerves. "You are the first person ever to escape SHEILD protection. Congratulations."

"You call that protection? Jesus Fury who are you preaching to? Is good ole' Captain America standing close by? Or how about the rest of the team? Care to share with them your real reasons for bringing me in?" she asked with a smirk as silence filled the other end before she began to hear the voices pick up.

"We weren't lieing to you Taryn." Fury tried again as she shook her head and steared her bird in the opposite direction of the still within hearing range helicarrier.

"You're right, they weren't... but don't the Avengers ever wonder where you're getting your orders from? After all, as far as they're concerned... they're not a government group. Did you ever get around to telling them?" she asked again. Knowing classified information from the time she spent with the Russians, considering they were working on the same thing.

"You are not soldiers, you're not heroes. You are Tony Stark on steroids... multiplied. You are a weapon. And they will never let you leave..."

"I don't know where you got your information from..."

"Save it Fury. I've been a military kid most of my life, and a weapon for the rest. Don't think I don't know how this works. I know how it starts, how it goes, and how it ends... they're freedom fighters without freedom. Lead into thinking they're doing better for everyone. Maybe that's so... but also think of all the lives you could destroy when someone somewhere all of a sudden gets tired of being the little guys. You'll be faced with a weapon you've never seen before, and it will kill millions of people before you even know it exists."

"Not with your help... you could save those people Kellar. Do the right thing." Rogers begged from the other side. Always the loyal.

"I am Cap... I'm keeping out of reach the weapon you need to start a war that you can't win."

"And what is that Soldier?"

"Me."

* * *

Sorry! 40 reviews and insta update!

I'll be waiting... ;P


	9. Chapter 9

Legacies_  
Chapter Nine : Little Shop_

Months had past, and not one word from anyone. She was completely and utterly happy to know that for the moment... she was free. She knew what freedom tasted like, and suddenly... she didn't want it to loose it.

Life had been good, it was free... she was free. Things were finally starting to seem normal, or as normal as she had finally understood after all this time. She bought a house, got a job, bought a German Sheperd named Panzer, and smiled more in the past few months then she had in years. It was finally falling into place. She filed for the Marine Corps again, was turned down, and moved on. She was handling life like she always imagined she would. Normally...

Now, she was jogging down the street on a sunny day, just outside of a small city on the East Coast of Canada. Panzer, her dog happily running beside her as she neared around a bend in the road and slowly to a walk, approaching a stop sign as she patted her dogs side and grinned. This was life. Training without being pushed, running from her fears until she made it home... there, they would all catch up with her, but she would learn to live with it.

Suddenly, fast approaching footsteps sounded from behind her. A runner, another runner. Not something she was used to around these parts but not completely out of the ordinary.

She could hear his heavy breathing, he was running hard. His strides seeming to imply he was either running to, or from someone or something. The next few moments were crucial, as he wrapped two large, strong arms around her midsection and secured her forearms, she panicked. He had come up faster then expected. She was loosing her edge, and as he pulled her towards an unknown area, her panic rose to a whole new level. She had a bag over her head and the muffled scratch was impairing her hearing. She couldn't out muscle him, he was too strong. And her weight couldn't even be close to what his would be.

"Hey!" a sudden voice broke out through the midst of a blocked confusion as her attention turned towards the oncoming stranger. He would have been no more then twenty feet away. Close, perfect timing... a worthy distraction. Within a few seconds she had thrust her body upwards and sent the man off balance, pulling the bag off of her head, closing her eyes quickly as it pulled her glasses off with it. The sound of footsteps were faster, more urgent, louder. The stranger had approached and was chasing after the attacker. By the sound of their steps, the attacker was heavier, but not faster. The smaller stranger could catch him, but the heavier man had a large distance between them.

The stranger slowed to a stop before turning and running back towards where Taryn sat, knealing down beside her as suddenly, Panzer bounded up out of nowhere and verbally attacked the stranger. Barking and growling as the man shuffled back. "Nice timing Dog..." she smirked, patting his back. "Panzer, down!" she ordered as the dog quietened immediatly and the stranger approached her again.

"Miss... are you alright?" he asked carefully and she nodded her head and pulled herself to her feet as the man stepped closer again. "I'm just here to help."

"I'm not a bomb ready to explode. I won't kill you." Taryn smirked as she sighed and tried to catch her breath. She had been out of the feild too long. It was making her slow, undetermined, and on edge.

"Good to know." he laughed, a deep mesmerising sound as she grinned slightly. "I'm Liam, Liam Smith."

"Terry Jones... they call me TJ." she smiled, extending her hand in the direction he was located as his large, strong, calloused hand took hers and shook it firmly. "What? You just out around here saving Damsels in Distress or what?" she asked with a smile, as his chuckle echoed out again.

"Well I was going to save the man, you seemed to be giving him quite the run for his money... but you just managed to get in the way of my rescue mission." he grinned. "Now tell me, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here in the morning anyways?" he asked as Taryn smirked and laughed a little herself. She had never been so open, but she couldn't afford for people to get suspicious in this town. And a quiet, scary, reserved girl living by herself was enough to rouse even a little attention. She would be moving on soon enough anyways. She just needed to be here for a little while longer.

"Do you start a conversation with every girl you rescue this way?" she asked with a smile.

"Most of the time..."

"And hows that working out for you so far?"

"I'll let you know."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Can I walk you home?" he asked as she internally cringed. He could be a threat, she didn't even know who he was. So until she went home and did a background check... he wouldn't be anywhere around her house unless she was selling, and he was a buyer.

"No, but you can get me a coffee..." she smiled as he chuckled slightly.

"Perfect, I happen to know of this perfect little shop right around the corner."

"Lead the way hero."

* * *

Two updates in one night... I'm pretty good if I don't say so myself...

45 reviews... you're update shall surface ;P


	10. Chapter 10

-(a long chapter for my beautiful reviewers ;P)

Legacies  
_Chapter Ten : Secrets_

As it turned out, 'TJ' liked Liam a lot more then she probably should have. He got along great with Panzer, was a personal trainer, and just finished three years at NYU and had moved to Canada for some down time after his father had passed away. And, as it stood... Terry Jones was a JTF Mechanic away on leave after injury. Her father, a small industry lawyer bought her a house down in the little town to be closer to her mom's family, who had passed away in a car accident when she was thirteen.

All in all, her bluff was taintless, and with her computer expertease... as far as Liam or anyone else knew, she was spotless and her record was clean. Revealing a very hard working class citizen with a slight health ledger. Other then that, she was vertually untouchable.

"So... you got the girl as far as the coffee shop. What do you propose to do next then Mr. Smooth?" she asked with a smile as Liam chuckled and leaned back in the creaking chair, a smile in his velvety voice.

"I, for one... could take things two ways. Depending on what she seemed like, I would then proceed to ask her what her plans were on the Saturday night, and seeing as how it is Saturday, it seems to work out fittingly." he smiled as she smirked. He was good, charming, seemingly good looking with the way he was confidently presenting himself... and intellegent. Easily picking up on her well played game.

"And if she was by chance free?" she egged on, interested in seeing where this might lead too. Kellar hadn't had a friend, let alone a relationship ever since she could remember, and what she had... she forced herself to forget.

"Then, I would somehow make the life altering choice after asking her to a quiet, candle lit dinner, or a night out... perhaps dancing or to a beautiful little pub I know of just off the water. Depends on how she bends. I can read people pretty easy." he grinned, his voice cocky and impressive as Kellar nodded her head and thought ahead. What kind of girl would she be?

"And say... you had a girl like myself. Where would you be tempted to treat her?" Kellar asked with a grin as she stirred her coffee and took a deap breath. This was the longest conversation she had had in a while, and she couldn't deny the fact that she didn't completely hate the situation.

"Hmm... I'd say that you could be a wild child if you wanted to, but I don't know how you'd deal with loud noises, you seem pretty in tune with everything you're hearing. And I don't think you'd really see the full potential in a quiet candle lit dinner... completely understandable, i don't much care for them either. So I'd have to go with a little of both. O'Hagan's on the water front. Live entertainment ever Saturday with a small dancefloor, little boths for food and talk... not deafeningly loud until St. Patrick's day." he smiled as Taryn grinned and nodded her head. She knew where O'Hagan's was... she had walked past it many times.

"Ah, well I'm sure she'd enjoy herself..." Taryn grinned slightly as she could hear Liam chuckling.

"Yeah, no if only I could test that theory out for myself." he sighed, like it was some big choice he had to make.

"Well I'm afraid I'm completely unavaliable..." she smirked as inside, she was grinning like a school girl. Despite being in the navy, Kellar still craved the attention millions of others were given on a daily basis. She simply wanted to be liked for who she really was. "You see, I'm meeting this man down by the water front at eight o'clock tonight."

"Oh, damned... tell me about him." he asked with a smile.

"Well, he's tall... seemingly handsome, charming, and confident... with a slight Irish accent I'm detecting if I am correct. Quite usual considering we are located around little NewFoundland..." she grinned as she shifted her weight on her chair and patted Panzer as he jumped slightly at the change in pitch of the sound.

"Ah, I see..."

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm all booked up." she sighed.

"Oh, well I wish the best of luck to that lucky son of a gun."

"I would too if I were you." she laughed as he joined her.

"I like you Jones, you're different." he smiled as Kellar cringed and froze on the inside, the last time she heard those words she was walking out onto a battle feild with hell surrounding her in every direction.

"Yes, it would seem." she smiled lightly and stood to her feet. "You'll have to excuse me Liam, I have a very important engagement to get ready for..."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"It's a secret..." she grinned and stood to her feet, brushing past her coffee date with an infectious smile as she walked Panzer out of the patio area and towards her own street, but first making sure no one was following her. She had a date, for the first time since she could remember, she had an actual date. But the words he spoke wouldn't leave her thoughts. Haunting her as she stepped into her large two story home.

_**Flashback**_

_"Decker! Move your ass!" I heard Ace from behind me as the blast rang out through the chaos ridden skies. Shattered my ear drums as the force threw me back into one of the search and rescue vehicles behind me. Rolling onto my stomach, I cradled the impact on my ribs and gasped for air. Broken, three ribs... Difficult to breathe, but not something I couldn't handle. Pushing my body off the shrapnel covered ground, I pressed my back against the scarred outside frame of the all terrain vehicle. Taking a deep breath as my hand went to the headset in my ear... _

_"Decker in... Explosion course at 2357 degrees north, northeast... Is anyone responding! We have a mayday down here! Hello!"_

_No one... Shit._

_"Decker!" a masculine voice rang out as my head instinctively shot towards the source of the noise as, running towards me... I saw the tattered and broken uniform of my Sergeant. Diving in beside me, I smirked as I saw his handsome face pulled into an expressionless mask. _

_"Any survivors?" he asked and I took a deep breath and reloaded the gun..._

_"Not that I know of... But that doesn't mean there aren't any." I rubbed the sweat from my brow before turning to him with a serious expression. "Listen to me Ace... There are a lot of people that could die here. I need you to stay here and try to see if you can find anyone. Secure the perimeter... Shoot anything that moves. I'm going back in."_

_"Like hell you are!" he argued, grabbing my arm as I shook him off. I couldn't even look at him... How could I? This was suicide... And he and I both knew it._

_I loved him. He was my comrade, my friend... Hell he was my first love... How could I tell him to let me die? How could I let me die? It would have been so easy to say no... Let's leave before things get worse. But this wasn't a game, we didn't get a second chance this good. There were still men in there... My men. And I wasn't about to leave them in there to die alone._

_"Ace this isn't training! This is war! I don't have time for this!" I begged and he pulled back my wavering figure._

_"I'm not letting you go in there Decker. I just watched my own men die... I won't watch you walk to hell..." he choaked out as I sighed and shook my head._

_"If I don't go in there... We may never get another chance his good! Stay here and secure that god damn perimeter Ace!" I yelled out as I watched a tear fall from his eye. "I know how this ends Seargent... Either way. You can either cover me until I get to the building, or stay here out of my god damn way." I threatened as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment._

_"You don't have to be a hero Decker..."_

_"War makes hero's Ace... I'll see you soon..."_

_"Decker!" he yelled out quick as I stopped an looked back at him once more. I was only 18. We were called up early from the task force training. We were the best in our sector. And they needed help, but that didn't mean we had to be perfect, just pretty damn close. "I'll meet you at the alter when you get back..." he gasped out, cocking his gun as I took a deep breath and nodded my head, not knowing what the hell I was doing, but knowing that if I made it out of this hell hole, I only wanted to be with him. I didn't have I marry him right away, but I didn't need much to tell me he was the one I wanted to spent the rest of my life fighting beside. No matter what happened._

_"I like you Decker... always have... you're different." he grinned as I froze for a milisecond and turned back to him._

_"I'll be the one in white." I grinned slightly as he nodded his head and sat back for a moment.  
Running forwards, Ace laid out cover for me from behind as another explosion erupted around us. Exactly where I had just been sitting... With Ace._

_Turning back around to look quick, I saw his limp body lying on the ground... Gun off to his right, and blood quickly soaking through his uniform._

_Ace was dead... And there was nothing I could do about it._

* * *

incase you were wondering, Taryn and Kellar are the same people... and she is now 'TJ'...

No, Liam is not Barton...

Pictures on profile...

and yes, Decker in the flashback is also Kellar... (military nick name)

**reviews = insta update!**


	11. Chapter 11

Legacies  
_Chapter Eleven : The Old Black Rum_

Normally, she was never this careless. Normally, she was never this outgoing. Normally, she was never this logical. But normal had been out of the picture for years now.

She didn't know what made her go on a date with this man she barely knew. But his police check and background was impeccable. Untouched. And something made her feel safe around him. So she was willing to give him a shot. Simply because she hadn't anything else to do. And if it went down hill, then regrettably it was another pretty face lost to a tragic accident. And more house hunting for Taryn.

She was dressed in a pair tight, white jeans and gladiator like sandals... it had been a while since she had dressed up, for anything other then a funeral. And now, she was parading her tall, thin figure around in a white and blue blouse with puffy shoulders, and her short, dark, heavily layered hair was set in loose curls as impressively, she had memorized the exact feeling of make up application from her times as a teen.

Taryn smiled at the thought of all the little things she now knew to appretiate more often. Placing her sunglasses back on her sharp featured face, she grinned and looked to Panzer as he grumbled from the floor. "Wish me luck P." she laughed as the dog followed her to the front door and sat waiting patiently as she patted his soft head and walked out t front door of the house.

It was a short ten minute walk to the Peir, and it was only quarter to eight right now. She would be there in plenty of time, and still have a chance to survey the area. She could watch out for trouble, a threat...

Standing on the wooden peir on the water, she could hear the glass like texture as the winded seized, and not a sound errupted through the entire town it seemed... silence like death, hung heavy in the air. "You know you're so damn beautiful in the sunset." his voice startled her as she did everything she could not to attack him on instinct as she felt his strong, calloused hand brush the stray hair from her face.

"-" she couldn't even finish... she could even start her sentence as she felt unwillingly the grin spread over her face as she leaned into his touch. Loving his warm, hand on her skin as she could here his chuckle.

"Shall we?" he asked with a smile as she nodded her head and took the hand he offered her. Enjoying the feeling of letting someone else lead her for once. "I have the perfect night planned." he smiled as they began walking towards the row of stores and restuarants along the peir on the water.

"Careful... I'm starting to question your masculinity..." she laughed as Liam suddenly grabbed her and pressed her up against the front of a building. Holding his body against her's, Taryn froze and silently panicked as her breath caught and her heart stopped. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't hurt him, but she couldn't exactly see it as turning out any different. His hot breath was on her exposed neck as she could feel his weight grow stronger as he got closer. Moving in, she took a deep breath as he pressed his warm lips on her jawline and a gasp shook through her body.

She had been in a lot of unpredictable situations, but out of anything, and everything that could have just happened. She was not expecting that... and she was _definitly_ not expecting to enjoy it as much as she did. "How about now?" he whispered, the grin clear in his voice as Taryn smirked and pushed him away from her slightly as he burst out laughing.

"Now I think you've turned into some horrible creep... should I lock my doors?" she asked with a grin as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards a warm radiating little pub as music flooded out through the doors.

"I'll let you know in a couple of hours..." he grinned, leading her into the pub as she was immediatly greeted with the smell of bread, meat, and beer. Not something she was used too, but yet a smell she wouldn't mind getting to know. "What do you think?" he asked with a sigh as she was lead towards a booth and sat down as he squeezed in beside her. Facing the stage as Taryn laughed.

"I love it." she smiled as all attention was turned towards the small stage as the band walked on and introduced themselves to the audience. As everyone continued clapping as they started their first song. Taryn found it very difficult to try and convince herself not to find herself searching for all of the possible exits and some of the people in the room that would pose the biggest threat. Such as the bartender. 206 pounds, muscle mass out weighing fat mass and he knew how to hold himself as he threatened the drunk man that was stumbling over the female waitress that was hiding behind him.

There was also a man by both the front and the back door. They would be dirty, scrappy fighters by the way they spoke and shifted movement. Who they spoke of and their tactics for later. "What can I get for you tonight?" the same young waitress asked with a smile that had just been hastled by the drunk customer as Taryn smiled at her a replied without missing a beat.

"I'll have a rhye and coke please..." she smiled lightly as Liam ordered a beer and began chuckling whole heartedly as he turned towards her with a smile. "What?" she asked as he laughed again.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been out with a pretty girl? I feel like I've been living under a rock for years now..." he sighed.

"I know how you feel..." she smirked, shaking her head as he sighed and nodded his head. "I spent years working for the JFT Military. Mechanical Technician was my calling. But when we did field runs, when we were out in the thick of it... even if it was just fixing a broken gas line or spark plug. My greenie, the boy I was training who was working under me. We went out into the field, and shrapnel caught him in the chest. Cut straight through his cevlar. And the last thing he said to me, was tell her, that 'if love were enough, I'd still be here...'." she sighed, the story being true as she smirked and sighed. "I'd like to believe people actually live by that. But I've seen so much." she sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"NOW THIS SONG GOES OUT TO ALL THE YOUNG LOVEBIRDS OUT THERE. LET'S HAVE YOU UP FOR A DANCE...!" the lead singer yelled into the microphone as the group laughed and cheered as they began.

"_'Cause the old black Rum's got a hold on me, like a dog wrapped 'round my leg... and the old black Rum's got a hold on me will I live for another day, eh... will I live for another day?..._"

"Well Miss Jones... would you care to dance?" Liam asked with a smile as Taryn laughed and nodded her head, climbing out of the seat as he grabbed her hand in his strong one and pulled her towards the small, makeshift dance floor.

_"Kellar make it quick I don't want you out there anymore then you have to be..." Gideon yelled out quick as they were in the thicket of conflict. For now, the guns on either side were silent, but this many people standing around watching them unnerved everyone. And it was no secret._

_Opening up the hood of the Humvee, everything looked normal. But as she reached towards the carborator and down towards the hoods, Taryn could physically see the spark plug hanging out of the engine. It was day 240 in Afghanistan, and her regiment was in the heat of it. Considering they couldn't pull a mechanic into the field right now, Kellar was forced to look after her teams truck, and it had them standing at the side of the road more then driving at this point. But the problem was trying to get it back to base. With a smirk she fired the plug back in, but something looked off on the engine. As her eyes travelled up the Carborator, she noticed something stuck in the dome._

_"Jesus Christ..." she cursed, wiping the sweat from her brow as she turned towards Jackson who was patiently waiting by her side, ready to jump in. "Cover for me Jackson, I'm going to have to dive in head first." she smirked as their youngest, newest member nodded his head and joined the other soldiers scanning the streets. She was captain, he was her responsability... and so far, he wasn't too bad. A little jumpy, but they all were when they started out._

_"Everyone should get a crash course in this shit, if I have to be out here all the time fixing these damned things, my hands will lock up." she sighed to herself before pulling an excess socket wrench out of the opening in the dome._

_"Uh Jackson... I'm pretty sure I told you to clean up your tools when you're done with them." she smiled as the others rounded to the back and it was only her and the new kid. _

_"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Kellar. I swear to God I thought I got everything. Oh Jesus they'll kill me. Please, I'll do anything-" he begged and pleaded suddenly as Kellar laughed and shook her head._

_"Don't worry about it kid..." she smiled. "Secrets safe with me." she grinned as Jackson sent her a greatful look before turning back towards the watch._

_Wiping her hands off on the old dirt rag they carried with them, she slammed the hood closed and hit twice on the top. "Lets load 'er up boys. Get the hell out of this hell hole." she smirked and walked around to the side of the truck as the others laughed and got in, leaving Jackson out last as he began walking away from the truck. Looking as if he had just saw something and wanted to pick it up... a very bad sign._

_"Jackson! Get your ass back in the humvee." Taryn yelled out as he kept walking. Approaching a little boy, maybe three or four that was sat at the side of the road. "Jesus Christ..." she whispered as panicked flooded through her. "JACKSON GET BACK TO THE TRUCK! I will court marshal you soldier! THAT'S AN ORDER!" she screamed as the others yelled for the young man to stop._

_Bending over, he picked up the little boy and smiled as he turned towards the truck with a smile on his face... and as he took a couple of steps, Taryn regained her cool and sighed, laughing nervously as suddenly, a deafening pound shot through the land as a striking blew sent everyone realing. She was right, it was a trap. _

_Her ears were ringing, and as she picked herself up off the ground, she could feel the pressure in her head fire out a gush of blood from her nose. But she didn't care. Even the raging cut across the top of her eye didn't phase her as she ran after Jackson, who was face down in the dirt and sand. Dropping down beside him, she pulled his body onto her lap as she could see the shrapnell sticking out of his chest as he gasped for air. His face cut up and bloodied._

_"You stay with me soldier!" she screamed out as the others rushed over the radio, calling medic backup and response as she watched his eyes begin to water. "THAT'S AN ORDER JACKSON!" she yelled again as he smiled slightly. Bringing a hand up as he passed something small into her hand and grinned once more. As she opened her palm, she saw a small, diamond cut ring... turning back to Jackson, his eyes began to flutter as Taryn's heart stopped for the soldier._

_"Tell... tell her... that if love were enough." he gasped out as Taryn's regretfully dry eyes threatened to spill. "If love were enough, I'd still be alive." he forced out before his eyes shut and his head lulled to the side. Sending an agonizing period of pain shoot through her. He was her responsabilty, her soldier... and he had died. Even one casualty in war, on her team... was one to many. _

_With a deep breath, she looked down to his peaceful face, wishing to God that she knew how to cry for another soldier. The pain was there, the guilt, the regret, the sickening realization. But the tears would not fall. Ripping the tags from his neck, she stood to her feet and picked up her gun as she rose to her feet with a heartaching sigh. She would be strong... for her team, for herself._

_"Let's go..." she replied as the others turned and looked at her with unreadable expressions. The vets on her team knew all to well her stone cold figure, or facade she wore. But the recruits watched in awe as she moved. Her back turned._

_"Jackson is dead-" an inturn started as Kellar slammed shut the door of the vee and stormed up to him, until she was directly in his face._

_"You want to stay here and pick up the peices be my guest. But I'm not going to wait around to die... not today." she glared as the medic truck rolled up and everyone rushed around in a panic, another team standing guard as the medics got to work._

_"Alpha team, we push forwards... you, inturns... stay and help. Then go back to base with the others." Kellar demanded as she got back in the humvee and they pulled out and drove away. _

_Jackson's tags and his ring weighing heavy in her pouch as she carried his name with her. Trying desperately to figure out a way to tell his family._

_And coming up short._

* * *

A longer chapter for those beautiful people out there...

And a little look into Kellar's past for all you intruiged children ;P


	12. Chapter 12

Legacies  
_Chapter Twelve : Come Find Me_

Liam was the perfect gentleman. A fact that for the most part... Taryn was at a crossroads with. He could be hiding something as the perfect gentleman... or, he could really be the perfect gentleman and she was over thinking the entire situation. But she had been raised no never rule out any possibility until you knew every side to the factor. But with that being said, she could be waiting around for years even... he could be a terrorist, a serial killer, an abusive handler, someone that escaped from prison and then killed the real Liam Smith and was impersonating him. He could have bad credit... or worse... a very heavy past. And as hopocritical as that seemed... she didn't want to have to deal with anything of anyone else's, when she couldn't even get her own past straight.

"I had a great time tonight..." he whispered carefully. The slight scent of achohal and fries on his breath as Taryn smiled. The ground was hallow beneath her feet, she could hear the echoing sound as it bounced off the water and up towards them. They were on the docks, approaching the peir by the sound of it now. As the boards got thicker and more reinforced to hold greater weights.

"Me too... I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time." she grinned as he slowly his pace down. Now, they were around the middle of the peir.

"When can I see you again?" he asked suddenly as Taryn turned out towards the water and smiled to herself slightly. She shouldn't be here... allowing this to go on. It wasn't right for her to put him in danger like this. It wasn't fair to either of them. If they ever found her again, he would be the first person they targeted... and they wouldn't hesitate to kill him to get what they wanted, her. But she deserved happiness too. She shouldn't have to live in fear, never talk to someone ever again. She was Taryn Kellar... if they wanted her, then they could come get her themselves. Not cower behind some other person.

"I'll tell you what... if you can find me, you can have me." she smiled as he chuckled from behind her.

"And how has that tactic worked out for the lucky buggers in the past?" he asked as her smile faultered a little bit. To be honest, it had gotten them all killed... but that was besides the point.

"I'll let you figure that out." she smiled and leaned closer towards him, "Close your eyes." she smiled again as he sighed, before most likely following her demand. Leaning in closer and closer... she brushed her lips past his cheek before dissapearing into the night.

Silent, quick getaways... she had perfected them in her years of expertise. Her life depending on the tactic more often then not as she hid within the side alley of a building. She listened from the shadows as he opened his eyes and looked around confused, hearing the weight distribution move on the old wood as she ducted behind the wall further. She could hear him rubbing his face as the stubble scraped his hands, before shoving them in his pockets and walking off in the opposite direction of where she had hid.

With a deep breath, she waited until he had completely dissapeared around the corner before walking towards the end of the alleyway and walking towards her own house. It was a beautiful night out... and she loved walking at night. The noise from everyday people dies right down to a peaceful silence... and the only disturbances were the common night owl, and smaller bugs around the trees throughout the town.

Walking up the front steps to her house, she unlocked the door as Panzer came bounding over, his tail wagging excitedly as she chuckled slightly and followed the usual path to her own bedroom. Kicking off her shoes before she collapsed on her large bed with a huff, smiling when the dog had joined her and rested his head on her strong stomach.

"I shouldn't see him anymore... he shouldn't even know my name, despite the lie I told him about it. It could get him killed." she whispered slightly as the reminents of the night played through her head over and over again. The way he had made her laugh and smile, the way she had finally been able to relax and let her hair down for a night. "But I deserve happiness too." she whispered as the dog grumbled as his tail swpet across the covers. "He could make me happy."

_**Flashback**_

_"Tell you what kid, if you can find me... I'm all yours." she smiled before walking off towards the main base. Something about files needing to be read or something._

_"Kellar!" a young cadet came ranning up behind her as she walked across the base pavement. "Captain Kellar I need you to come with me... it's urgent... base commander orders." the young man said as Kellar sighed before looking around. Something felt off, things weren't right._

_"What do you need soldier?" she asked as he asked her to follow him and took off running in the opposite direction as she chased after him. The bile quickly flooding up from ther stomach, as the panic began to settle it._

_Following him towards the medic center, Taryn run turned into a slow walk as eventually, she stopped all together. Being called into the Medical Center was never a good sign. Especially when they had to call another soldier in to let them know... but she didnt even know who she was being called in for. Most of the time when she came here, it was to identify bodies for her base commander, but there was no report of casualties in weeks. And her team was suppose to be in bed sleeping, and the last thing she heard, they had all passed their health exams with flying colours. _

_"Kellar..." the medic walked out as she stood frozen to the spot, a deep feel of dread washing through her system. "Captain." the doctor added after in a harsher tone as she approached the base tent and pulled the curtain back as her stomach lurched._

_There, lying in the hospital bed, was her second in command. And the closest friend she had made so far while here at the base. "Jesus Greg... what the hell did you do this time?" she asked, stepping further into the tent as he turned to her with a slight tear in his eye. Greg Mason had been like an older brother to her. Despite the fact that she made the final decisions, it was Greg that had helped her through her toughest times here. Reminded her that good things could happen to good people. Even when the odds were stacked against you._

_"Just a flesh wound Captain. I'll be back in the feild tomorrow. No worries." he smiled as she pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed._

_"What did you do Mason... really?" _

_"Caught a peice of shrapnel a couple of days before, pulled it out and stuck a bandage around it. It was fine then... but I guess it nicked something." he sighed as Kellar pressed her hands to her temple and rubbed her face roughly. Shaking her head as she took a deap breath. The smell of sterile material and bleach forever etched into her lungs as she tried not to gag from the scent infront of her friend._

_With shaking hands, Greg reached up and tore the tags from his neck, handing them out to Kellar as she sighed and caught them as he let them drop. "I don't know what it is with you Kellar... why you're here, why you are the way you are, why you collect those damned tags from your fallen soldiers. Because if you ask me it's creepy and disgusting... but what I do know, is that I've never met a stronger soldier. And a better person." he choaked out as Taryn held back tears and looked into his eyes as her insides screamed out at her._

_"You're a tough son of a bitch Kellar... but you're the greatest friend I've ever had." he smiled as a single tear fell down his cheek._

_"You'll be back in no time Mason... stop selling me this sob story." she choaked out herself as her stomach lurched._

_"Do me a favour Kellar. Tell my finacee I didn't die for no reason, and send a picture or something to my son... tell him I was a hero, and I was thinking of my soon-to-be wife in my last moments. I don't know what she'll think if you tell her I was looking at you... but I guess that's your decision." he smiled as Kellar shook her head and took a deep breath._

_"Tell her yourself Greg..." she hissed back, handing him back the tags as she glared had at him._

_"You can't be strong enough for all of us kid... no matter how hard you try." he gasped with a smile as he grabbed her hand as his eyes closed and the line on the moniter when flat._

_"MEDIC! MEDIC GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" she screamed as doctors rushed over and shuffled her out of the way. Pulling her hand from his lifeless one, she noticed the tags he had set back in her rough and calloused hands. Suddenly looking much more frail and fragile against her tainted and almost black stained hands._

_"He's gone... time of death... 22:47."_

* * *

awwwww... i read it over and i was like noooooooooo you bitch why would you write that?

but then again it's like awwwww... Taryn Kellar actually has a heart...

tell me what you think = insta update! ;)

**pictures of characters on my profile :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Legacies  
Chapter Thirteen : Pool_

Taryn ran hard down the road as the sweat poured down her figure and Panzer jogged carelessly infront of her. She was trying to run off the nightmares that had tartered her sleep for days now. And this was the only way she knew how. Without a gun in her hand, or a team to lead... the only person she had to worry about was herself. And that left to much room for her mind to wonder... and that. Was _never_ a good thing.

"Do you know how serious you look when you run?" the masculin, slightly accented voice called out as Taryn heart stopped before a smile returned to her face as she looked in the direction of a seemingly fast approaching Liam Smith. "Tag... you're it." he laughed as she chuckled with him and a wide grin spread out over her face.

"You found me." she smiled again.

"You didn't think I'd let you off so easily considering the fact you ditched me on the peir after telling me to 'find you'..." he laughed as she chuckled and turned towards him, slowly to a comfortable walk as they fell into silence.

"Not as dumb as he looks folks." she laughed as he smiled and turned to her.

"Just as pretty as she looks folks." he grinned, smirking as she turned to head away to hide how much his words had actually taken to her.

"You know your not so bad yourself Smith."

"So I've heard..." he smiled as Kellar laughed. She could get used to being around him. "You know there's this concert in the park on Wednesday. They play really good music, lots of dancing, food... drinks." he offered hopefully as they passed a small arcade on the water as they had veared from the streets to the water front once more. Enjoying the veiw, or in Kellar's case, the sound better then the slightly bustling streets of a small town.

"Tell you what, I'll be you five dollars there's a pool table in that place. You beat me, I'll go to the concert with you..." she grinned as he scoffed.

"You're funeral princess... lead the way." he grinned as she followed the sound of the arcade music and noises as they walked in and approached the more quiet side of the pladium and walked up to the table.

"Excuse me miss... we have a no pets allowed policy. I'm so sorry." a young man said as he walked up from behind Kellar and motioned towards the dog that sat calmly beside his owner.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she offered before turning to Panzer with a slight regret in her heart. Most times Panzer served as not only a companion, but a danger watch as most times, when things got dangerous or suspicious, his growling alerted Kellar to perhaps a situation she couldn't see or hear. "Panzer, sit outside." she said in a level voice as the dogs ears picked up before he stood and walked out of the room.

"Damn that's one smart dog." Liam laughed as he passed her a pool cue and stuck the change in the side slot as the balls rolled out into the opening as he placed them on the table and lined them up. Eight ball in the middle and stripes and solids surrounding it. "Tell you what, I don't want you to loose to fast, so I'll let you break." he grinned as Taryn laughed and lined up.

"Ever the gentleman..." she grinned as he smiled. Pool was a considerable dificult sport for a blind person. But with advanced hearing, Kellar's game wasn't as bad as she thought it might be. Most times, she could listen and pinpoint the strength of the knock, then anticipate how far it would roll and what direction. As for deciding which was solid and striped. Despite popular disbeleif, they had different weights. Even the smallest difference made her life so much easier.

Hitting the ball right down the direction center of the table, she listened in satisfaction as she heard what seemed to be four balls sink. Three solids and one stripe. "Not bad Jones." Liam smiled as he lined up for a shot, sinking a stripe as she grinned and listened for the landing of the cue ball. And what direction her best shot could be. After missing his third shot... it was Taryn's turn.

The only problem with playing with solids. Was trying to decide which one was the eight ball.

After half an hour of playing pool. They were down to a tie. Both trying to sink the eight ball, and Taryn was up. By this time, she knew that Liam knew she had the game in the bag, that she could win with some easy shot. But despite what her pride wanted... Taryn missed the shot as it sailed into the eight ball and bounced off the edge of the corner.

"Looks like the game is mine..." Liam grinned as he sunk the eight ball with a satisfactory drop sound.

"Well damn, looks like I'm watching a concert on Wednesday." she laughed as he took her cue and placed it back in the holder attached to the wall.

"I don't know if I still want to go with a woman that can't even sink an eight ball." he sighed as they excited the arcade and Panzer came bounding over. Wet... as she had assumed he took a swim to cool off. Out of all the dogs she ever met, he had to be the smartest. Patting his back affectionately, they started off down the peir again, passing young families and old couples as they walked along hand in hand. Smiling at the warm sun and refreshing breeze.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go back and ask that attractive man who kicked my dog out of the building." she laughed as he scoffed and took a step closer towards her as they stopped at the edge of the wooden walkway and leant against the railing. Over looking the water.

"Like hell you will." he smirked as she grinned.

"I don't suppose you're hungry are you?" he asked suddenly.

"I'd rather find another game we know I can beat you at."

* * *

okayyy... i know some of you are getting board hearing about Taryn and Liam... but beleive me, how much they trust eachother is vital for you to know and completely understand for the next series of events in the story... VERY IMPORTANT!

but i'll give you a little bitty hint... **HAWKEYE**** IN CHAPTER 15**!

gonna need 68 reviews... that's only 6!

and maybe... just maybe i'll give you two chapters in one go... ;P

enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Legacies  
_Chapter Fourteen : I'll Protect You_

The months were flying by. Liam had yet to prove to be anything but perfect. And other then the reacurring nightmares that had made themselves frightfully obvious... she was beginning to feel normal. And that was a prospect of everyday living she was liking very much. Until, that was... Liam had asked about her work and her own accent. She wasn't born in North America, and despite the small accents some of these people held, hers was stronger and different then their own.

"My parents died when I was around eleven. They left me with a lot of money. I never _had_ to work. I just did to fill the gaps. Made me happier you know?" she asked with a smile as Liam nodded his head as they sat on a bench eating icecream watching the sun set on the water. She leaned into his side as one of his arms draped over her shoulders comfortably. Like it was made to be there.

"I see... my parents died in a car accient years ago. I never felt complete until I started working again. It made me happy. Knowing I was doing something useful. But I guess I'm the same. With the money my parents left me. I'll never have to work again." he sighed and took another lick of his icecream.

Silence filled the gap between them as Kellar wiped her hands off on the napkin and sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer into Liam as he chuckled and adjusted his body so she could get closer. "Let's play a game..." he suggested as she continued to stare out onto the water, listening to the quiet crash of waves with a smile.

"Okay..."

"Twenty questions..." he grinned as she nodded her head. "You go first." he added after a moment as she laughed slightly and turned to look at him.

"Okay... why did you move here of all places?" she asked with a smile as he sighed and chuckled a little just at the thought.

"Truthfully... I closed my eyes, opened a map, and dragged my hand around it until I opened my eyes and it lead me here." he snorted as Kellar smiled. "What about you? Why did you come here?" he asked as she closed her eyes and tried to remember why it was she actually came here... the real, truth.

"I was in the states. Up near California a few years back. My work took me to some different places... and I was here for a meeting one day. I met an old lady that was widowed recently. I asked her the same question. Why stay here if it brought back all these horrible memories? Ones that made her sad. And she turned to me point blank, and said... 'The water reminded her of her husbands voice. It got her up every morning, and kissed her goodnight in the evening.' she said that the memories made her stronger. Gave her something to live for. But it was getting difficult to continue without his pension to help pay for things." Taryn smiled, remember what had actually happened. Except she had been there for a training camp to help the IP's. And she was uniformed so the lady had stopped her on her way back to base.

"So... I went back to where I was staying, and wrote a letter to the government along with a check for one hundred and twenty thousand dollars. And made sure they told her it was like some publisher's clearing house." she smiled faintly, remembering back to that day. "I showed up for a drink a week later and she found me sitting at an empty table by myself. She handed me a stained, wooden box and walked out of the place and I never saw her again. But inside the box was all of her husbands Worl War II metals. She had given them to me, because she thought that since she didn't have any kids or grandkids to give them too. She wanted them to go to someone who her husband would have liked. Who was worthy to carry them onto another generation." Taryn smiled, still remembering the old lady's face.

"I moved here in memory of her. She passed away a couple of years ago and left everything she owned to me... someone she had only met twice."

"Wow... that's way better then my story." he smirked as Taryn laughed and patted his leg.

"Alright, next question. What's you're favourite colour?" she asked with a grin as he sighed and pondered the question heavily.

"I like white. Because it's the colour of innocence, and youth, and peace..." he smiled as Taryn grinned at his answer, suddenly feeling very warm inside. "And you?"

"Are you going to make any questions up yourself?" she asked with a laugh.

"That's three, and you haven't answered my question."

"I like blue... it was the colour of my mother's eyes." she answered as he nodded his head and took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling as it moved her head ever so slightly. His heartbeat drumming in her ears. Loving the sound, she lowered her head slightly and pressed her ear to his chest as he didn't even ask what she was doing. The beat reminded her that no matter how perfect he seemed, that he was still human.

"Okay... favourite childhood memory." he asked as she cringed inwardly. She was trying to answer all the questions truthfully. She wanted this relationship not based on all lies. She wanted Liam to know who she really was. Hell Kellar wanted to know who she really was.

"I was eight..." she started, a small smile on her face. "My parents, and older cousin and I went on vacation back to England. We stayed in a cottage on the water. This place reminds me a lot of it. But I remember getting out of the water after playing in it and running up to the house because it clouded over and started to rain. I remember running to my older cousins arms, and snuggling my cold body into his warm one as we sat out on the rocking chair and watched the storm roll in."

"He was my favourite cousin, and we sat there for what seemed like ever until my mom brought a blanket out and laid it over us as she brought us some hot chocolate and turned the outside lights off as the lightening danced across the sky. I think it's my favourite memory." she grinned as he nodded his head.

"Alright, what about you? Favourite childhood memory?" Taryn asked as Liam sighed and leaned his head back in the seat.

"Um... okay. There was this one time, my mom, dad and older brother all went to the circus and watched a show. It was fasinating... I loved it. I had always wanted to see the circus. See what it was like, what amazing talents they had. I think it was one of the few childhood memories that I liked, or would enjoy reliving..."

"I've never been to the circus before..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... but I hate clowns."

"I'll protect you."

* * *

already thannn... here's your chapter 14... just a little bit moree!

74 reviews = hawkeye ;)


	15. Chapter 15

_Legacies  
Chapter Fifteen : Much Anticipated_

_Here lies ladies and gentlemen... the chapter you've been waiting for... ;P_

_WARNING - PG-13 MATERIAL! ;)_

Months had passed. And Taryn was happy, genuinly, joyusly, miraculously... happy. And she never wanted to sacrifice this feeling again. It was heaven. All of it. The small things he did for her. Waking up every morning and not having to worry about the day ahead of her. Relying soully on herself, and not about anyone else. It was perfect, exactly how she had always wanted to live. On top of the fact she had settled perfectly into her daily routine, she loved the town... and more importantly, the company she had.

Liam was heavenly. He treated her like a Godess, and she loved every moment. He made her feel special, like even on her worst day she could be the most beautiful girl on the planet. Or when they would seperate, he always treated it like it was the last time he would ever see her. At first, it worried her... but after a while. She enjoyed the fact that he never wanted to leave her with a simple goodbye, he wanted it to mean something. Which was more then she could say for anyone else in her life.

Taryn felt like she had known this man for ten years, rather then ten short months. He made her feel complete. Like she was a Queen. But despite her obvious like for the man. She had yet to show him her home... why, she wasn't sure. Maybe because there, she felt safe. Like nothing, no one could touch her. Because no matter how safe she may have felt with Liam, or how happy he made her. She still needed somewhere to be her. She still needed somewhere to train, somewhere to embrace her past, somewhere to hide away from the world. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to share that yet.

Arms snaked their way around her mid section as his surprisingly muscular forearms pressed against her abdominal muscles, a tactic that Liam had discovered she enjoyed very much.

Just because he hadn't been to her home, didn't mean she hadn't been to his...

And no... they weren't exactly at 'that' stage yet... if that's what you were thinking.

"Good afternoon beautiful..." she grinned as his warm breath tickled the inside of her ear as her fingertips traced the strong, rough palms of his hand. Suddenly finding something very interesting about them as he turned her around to face him. "I wonder..." he mused as Taryn tilted her head up towards him as his chest rose and fell with a deep breath. "If I see your face everyday until I die? Will it ever be enough?"

"Will it?" she whispered out with a smile as she pressed her own warm lips to his as he returned her kiss with an equal amount of passion and happiness as she felt him smile against her lips as he pulled away.

"Never..." he responded, lowering his head as he pressed his forehead against her own. "It will never be enough... but I guess I'll just have to see how many times I can fit it in there..." he grinned again, pressing a quick, soft kiss against her lips once more. "Now, tell me this... I've been memorizing you're face for months now, I know every curve, every detail... but I have yet to be allowed to see your breath taking eyes..." he sighed as his hands left her hips and traveled her her face as she turned her face direction away from him.

"If you've never seen them... how do you know they're beautiful?" she asked with a small smile as he grasped her chin and pulled it back towards him again. His warm, minty breath brushing over her features.

"Because... I have yet to find something that's not beautiful." he chuckled, pressing feather light kisses all over her face and hands as her skin tingled from where his touched it. The feeling forever etched into her mind as her skin instinctively pulled into a smile.

"Well you're not so bad yourself slick..." she laughed as he swung her around lightly and lead her towards the docks as they walked up and down the wooden walkways. Laughing and smiling as the sun began to set... it was their favourite time of day. At _least_ once a week they walked up and down the peir and 'watched' the sunset.

"I don't know what it is... but I think I'm falling for you." Liam stated suddenly as Taryn froze on her spot and turned to where she knew he was stopped, his eyes on her as she could feel the burning gaze of his penetrating stare. Like daggers through her skin, she choaked on her own words as silence flooded the air between them. "I shouldn't feel this way, I hadn't known you long enough. But you make me feel different. I-... I think I love you." he laughed nervously as Taryn tried to focus all her energy on not taking off down the peir.

"T?..." he asked suddenly, placing a hand on her shoulder as she looked towards him with a blank expression. Could she possibly love him too? If he were to die today... she would most likely mourn his passing painfully. But would she cry? Could she cry for a man she had spent ten months getting know? Who seemed flawless and perfect? Could she be that selfish to keep such a perfect example of a pure human being to herself?

She had sacrificed and suffered enough for many years to come already... her selflessness was over. She had to think of herself now. Could this man be her future? Would she let him?

If Liam were to dissapear that moment... it would mean no more waking up to his sweet calls in the morning. No more blushing when he displayed his obvious adoration in public areas. No story telling. She would have to start from the begining all over again. And that was if she could make herself trust someone again. And she _had_ trusted Liam. She hadn't exactly told him the truth, but that mean she hadn't trusted him completely.

Would she cry if Liam walked away from her forever right now?

With a moment of thoughts, Taryn turned to Liam and acting on impulse, dragged him by the collar towards her as she smashed her lips into his and smiled as he laughed between kisses. Sucking in air as he wound his hands and arms around her hips, and she reached around his neck as her weight was lifted off the ground and Liam swung her around like they were lovestruck teenagers.

"Here... I want to show you something." she smiled, leading him away as they walked down the road hand in hand. Grinning ear to ear as she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder lightly as they leisurely walked down the side of the road. Passing large, two story houses painted many different colours as they passed each one. "Close your eyes." she whispered lightly and dragged him the last few feet around the corner of another street before stopping infront of her house.

"Open..." she called out quietly, barely above a whisper as she heard Liam suck in a gasp as he stared at what she called home.

It was a small, fairly knew... flagstone house. Build on a slight hill as you climbed the steps, past rock gardens, ponds and exotic plants before coming to a large, white, glass front door. A large, very intricant looking chandelier hanging over head as she opened the door and lead him inside. Panzer to her left, lifting his head at the sound of intruders, before settling down to sleep again. Nowadays a common tactic, as he knew when it was her and when it was someone else.

"Jesus Christ Terry..." Liam whispered in awe as Taryn had to think for a second to try and remember who Terry was.

She showed him through the house and pulled him out the back doors to an ourdoor living area set up on a lowly elivated wooden deck. Fairy lights surrounding the garden as winding bridges and paths lead over ponds and gravel gardens as a tall, wooden fence hid her from prying eyes around the neighbourhood.

"It's almost as beautiful as you..." he smiled, grinning as his lips found hers again. Warm, moist and soft as they molded against hers.

Leading him back inside, she past the kitchen towards her own bedroom. As it was the last room of the house they had yet to see. Opening the doors... she pulled Liam with her towards the bed as she shrugged off her jacket and met his lips with hers again. Pulling off his coat and disguarding it to the side of the bed as he rolled her over and grinned as she gasped. Quickly taking advantage of the situation as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Kissing her softly and sweetly as the need slowly grew stronger.

"I think I love you..." he whispered lowly as she kissed him again, scared of the thought of handing her life over to someone else, even if it was only for a while... but feeling like with Liam... it was the right thing to do. "Taryn Kellar I think I love you..." he gasped out as she pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the side before freezing as he began working on her own shirt.

_Taryn Kellar..._ That was her name... but not the name that she told him. Not her name now. All trace of his slight accent had gone missing in the heat, and she could pick _that_ voice out from anywhere.

Jumping off him like a bat out of hell. She pressed herself against the fall wall, rubbing her arms and face like he had burned her skin on contact. And he might as well off... it might have been less painful for her. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" she yelled suddenly, anger rising inside her core as she heard the weight distribution alter on the floor as he took a couple of cautious steps towards her before she demanded him to stop and proceeded to drag stressed fingers through her hair as she ducked her head and took a deep breath.

"Kellar..."

"Don't call me that! Don't come near me! LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMNED HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK! DON'T EVER COME BACK!" she screamed and curled up against the wall. She had trusted him. She had told him stories and memories that should have never met the light of day. She had showed him who Taryn Kellar was... the real Taryn Kellar. And he had played her for a fool. An idiot... an assignment. She would have rather he killed her then and there. Save her the pain and anguish. She was falling for a prop... a playboy... a fake... someone that didn't even exist.

"Panzer!" she yelled out as the dog came bounding into the room. Halting infront of her as he growled menacingly at Liam... or Hawkeye as he stood there staring at her. Pulling the dog close, she buried her face in his fur as she took deep, ragged breaths. Knocking the wind from her lungs as she tried to calm the burning and pain that was traveling up her spine through her cells.

"I'm here to protect you..." he explained quickly as she heard him pick up his shirt and pull it over her head quickly. "It was my job to get close... make sure you kept out of danger until-"

"Until what? Until you found a safe way to kill me? Or recruit me? Or until that damned green monster of your's found away to rip apart my body and take this disease away from me? Huh? Is that it? Because beleive me... I've tried... and it doesn't work okay? Why won't you people leave me alone? I just want to be alone!" she cried out. He voice breaking as a painful rip tore through her head as it began pounding on unrecognizable levels and her eyes starting burning away... a feeling of complete and utter dispare peeling back her guarded walls as a tear slipped down her cheek and she had gasped.

So this was how it felt to cry...

"Why won't you people just let me live in misery?" she asked quieter as she heard the man sigh and shake his head.

"You're going to have to come with me so I can keep you safe until we can figure out what's going on here..." he said quickly, tearing around the room as she presumed he had began packing a bag for her. But she wasn't leaving... she wasn't going anywhere.

"I can take care of myself..."

"Yes, you obviously displayed that through the last few months. You're fully capable of placing your trust in the right place. You're untouchable..." he sighed angrilly as Taryn tried not to cringe to much in pain. Despite the anger and hurt that was coursing through her body in deadly waves.

"Well I've learned a valuable lesson in the last ten minutes that should last me for a lifetime thanks..." she sighed, picking up her cell phone on the small cabinet beside her bedroom as she flipped through the contacts.

"I'm going to run back to my place to get some things. Don't move... if you run, I'll find you... I did it once... don't think I can't do it again." he warned coldly as she kept her face mutual as he walked from the room and she listened for the closing of the front door before opening her phone and dialing a tone she had never tried before.

"_Joe's whore house... you got the dough, we got the hoe..._" the voice on the other end sounded as Taryn smirked and shook her head disdainfully. He never did change.

"Stark..." she smirked as silence filled the other end.

"Kellar, was wondering when you'd get around to calling... tell me... how many whores are you in need of now?"

"Just one..."

"I see..."

"Yes, you see... and I want to too. As fast as you can, as soon as you can. You keep the weapon, I'll show you how to use it. I will personally give it to you... but I want my _own_ eyes back." she reasoned as once more, silence filled the line.

"Deal, when and where..."

"Give me forty eight hours... I'll find you."

* * *

Were you expecting that? :P

I was waiting around FOREVER for five reviews, i was like... LET'S GO! i was so pumped.

anyways... next chapter = six reviews :)


	16. Chapter 16

_Legacies  
Chapter Sixteen : Whore House_

_'It is in times where a person must trust their biggest irritation, that they may know desperation.'_

"Ahh... if it isn't the famous Taryn Kellar?" Tony Stark smirked as Taryn showed up at the main, front door of Stark Tower. Soaking wet from the rain and panting heavily as she leaned against the side of the building and grinned up towards the direction of the small camera and screen where Tony's smirking face watched her pant. He could have been a little more subtle with his security system. Even a blind person could figure it out with how much it stuck out from the wall, the way the rain bounded off the outside gave it all away.

Panzer halted behind her as she stopped him away from the camera. "Or should we call her Terry Jones now?" he laughed as the smile wiped from Kellar's face as she glared at the screen. "No? Too soon?" he sighed as she shook her head, standing up straight and straining her ears around to hear anything out of the ordinary. She didn't like being out in the open... left her un guarded, un focused. "Tell me... how far did little baby Hawk manage to take it? I bet he couldn't even get you in bed could he?" Stark sighed as Kellar did everything she could to keep herself from reaching up and breaking the camera herself. "Ohh... did he? Did you show him why it was they made you Captain? Why is was you are really _that_ dangerous?" he grinned and wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"Stark, aren't you suppose to be on the heli-carrier?" she asked with a sigh as Tony chuckled slightly.

"They gave me a vacation week. Probably trying to get me away while they update their software to keep me out. It's good... I can't wait to get back, I enjoy a challenge." Tony grinned as Kellar smirked.

"Is it just you?"

"Yes... why? Planning something scandelous? I thought you'd have your fill in on sex life when you took a liking to Liam Smith..." Tony offered as Kellar could practically feel the steam blowing out her ears. "Baby Hawk ain't to good of a predator now? Ain't to good in the bedroom? Am I your next target? Are you going to do naughty-"

"Stark open up the damned door and pour me a drink you sick son of a bitch. I'm tired, thirsty and a little worse for ware so shut the hell up and let me inside." she sighed angrilly as silence filled the air, before the sound of sliding doors welcomed her and Tony's striking voice started again.

"I always liked a woman that knew how to take control." he grinned as the screening cut out and Kellar walked inside. Immediatly greated by the warm air and a secutary that pointed her towards the right elevator as she road up to the main floor of the building where Tony and the 'Avengers' spent most their time.

"Welcome Miss Kellar. Mr. Stark has been waiting for you." a mechanic male voice welcomed her as she stepped out of the elevator and immediatly silenced her movements to listen to the next move.

"Hello love." Stark's whispering voice greeted her as he wrapped a snaking around around her waist as she reacted almost instantaneously and pulled his arm around and over her head before wrapping it behind his back. Forcing him into a submissive position. "Ouch... Damnit girl, how did you know I liked it rough?"

"Control yourself Stark."

"Why must you choose to torment me Kellar?" he sighed, walking towards the bar as he began to mix together something strong.

"Someone has to know how I feel."

"No one else know's your here do they?" Stark asked as Kellar stood in the center of the room. Uncomfortably silent as she listened for Tony's padded footsteps as he walked towards her with a drink in hand.

"I'd like to keep it that way too Stark." she added quickly as he handed her a drink and placed it right infront of her hand, feeling the cool radiating from the glass, she wrapped her hand around the condensated glass.

"What I'd like to know... and... humor me for a moment kid," Tony offered quickly. "but why do you have to make this harder then it is? I mean, I'm just saying. First, you refuse to join the Avengers, now... don't get me wrong I see your reasoning. Tacky outfits, stupid names, low pay, forced to be around the man that ripped out your heart..." he went on as Kellar glared at him harder, but he continued. "But then, you go off and actually risk getting close to someone when you're still walking on egg shells? I'm just wondering what you were thinking... really." he smirked and took a seat on the couch across from her.

"I don't have to explain myself to you of all people Stark." She smirked as Panzer ran from his hiding spot behind the couch. Surprising Tony as he choaked on his drink. Kellar had been very careful about sneaking him into the building. But the dog was smart, he made her efforts incredibly easier.

"No, no, no... that is NOT happening."

"Sorry Stark, you ever heard of blind people benefits? Well we're allowed to take dogs anywhere." she smirked triumphantly as Stark let out a streamline of curses and profanities.

"You're a smart kid Kellar. What ever happened to dreams of being a scientist, or doctor, or layer?" Stark asked suddenly after a moment of silence. "Why would you choose the path you did? You had so many options open for you to choose from."

"My legacies are all I have to leave behind. Not my name, or my money, or anything else. I guess it was just something that seemed more important at the time. Make a change, save a life, live for a thrill." she sighed. "They were my legacies..."

"Besides... they let you travel all around the world for free." she added with a smirk.

"Oh... by the sound of Barton's little charade, I'm sure you'd be able to throw some more little Baby Hawks if you wanted. Leave them behind... They could be the world's best super soldiers slash assasins." Stark smirked as Kellar jumped to her feet and glared at him hard. A frightening enough stare to keep Stark quiet, if only for a moment. Her hand shot towards her glasses instinctively as Stark jumped to his feet also... assuming she would blast him from here to Jupiter if she had the shot.

"Calm it hot stuff." he yelled out as Kellar's shoulders began to rise and fall rapidly as her body shook with a white, blinding rage.

"I have something for you by the way." Tony added before walking from the room and appearing not minutes later as Kellar stood trying to cool her rising anger.

"What is it? What are you doing?" she demanded quickly.

"You talk about legacies. Your's are pointless ravings of an unloved kid trying to save the world. Mine are sophisticated methods of helping produce the highest level of protective weaponry possible."

"Fair enough..."

"_STARK! OPEN UP I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE!_" A booming voice sounded over the intercom as her head instinctively turned towards Stark. She wouldn't go back to being a prisoner again. Or a lab rat, rotting away in a glass cell. She had barely snuck away from Hawkeye last time... he would be furious and armed with knock out darts. She stood no chance...

"Stark-"

"Get in my bedroom and take your cloths off." he said quietly as quickly as possible as she stood there gaping at him.

"Like hell-"

"Do you want to be another lab rat kid? Or do you want to survive the next twenty four hours in freedom?" he demanded, all sense of playful humor diminishing from his voice. "Go to my room, take your cloths and glasses off and pretend to be a fan. I have an idea." Stark sighed, pulling his shirt and socks off as he kicked his shoes to the side. The pounding on the door increasing as Tony ruffled his hair out and downed the rest of his drink.

"Go!" he added quickly as Kellar groaned before taking off down the hall. Diving into his bedroom and stripping down to just her under garments as she began cursing and swearing on Stark's name before removing her glasses and keeping her eyes shut. She lay down in the bed and pulled the covers up over her body, kicking her feet around to make it look like they had been moving in the bed. Shaking out her neat hair and sticking her hand in the glass of water before dabbing it around her hair and face, she lay down and pretended to be sleeping as she could hear the muffled voices outside in the living room.

"I'm telling you. The girl's a vixen... bloody round about. Mind blowing." he whistled as he opened the door and Kellar inwardly used all her strength not to vomit as her instincts took over and she froze, pretending to be sleeping, or at least trying to pretend to be sleeping. Her heart was pounding, and she was pretty sure he should have been able to hear it from the doorway.

Tony left Hawkeye standing at the door before joining her under the covers as he pulled her into him and began kissing up and down her neck. Sending shivers down her spine as she gasped slightly. Shocked at his actions, but also half expecting them at the same time, her breathing picked up as he hit her tender spot and her body shook in a terrifying realization.

"Yeah, well let me know if you see her." Barton's voice called out as Tony hid her face from view of the door. As soon as the click of the door shut, she threw Stark off and jumped out of the bed, pulling her cloths back on as quickly as possible as she tied her hair up and put her glasses on. Hearing Tony pad up towards her, and having nothing to say.

"Wasn't so bad now was it?" Tony grinned in her ear as she shoved him away violently. "You know, while you're hiding here... I could certainly keep you entertained." Tony grinned as Kellar turned and glared at him.

"Who said I was planning on hiding here?" she demanded as Tony took another step closer to her and she retaliated by moving back.

"Well you don't exactly have anywhere else to go." Tony smirked as she glared at him and shook her head. "Exactly. Now... why you're here. I think I may be able to help you with your death stare problem. Quite literally." Tony offered, pulling Kellar out of the room and what she assumed was his own private lab here in the tower. "You see, while you were unconcious, I secretly snuck into the lab and ran some quick tests. Sorry, but I thought I'd try and see if I could help in any way. Don't say anything, I know... it's new for me too. But what I managed to understand. Is that the power and force that your eyes are able to produce are from small micro electrostatic chips that have been inserted into your main vitreous... the middle of your eye. What creates and seems to 'blast' stuff is a source generated and thrown out through the anterior chamber."

"Sooo... I'm electric?"

"No... I haven't seen this type of power source since we studied the tesseract. And that could never be duplicated by humans. So I'm not exactly sure what it is... it even out amplifies the arc reactor. And that's saying something."

"Why can't I see anything then?" she asked as he sat her down and had her remove her glasses once more. Keeping her eyes shut so as not to blow him to kingdom come.

"Well your power is hardly concentrated. So because it is possible to use it all the time with just the opening of your eyes and no control, I beleive that it is interfereing with your internal nerves around the pupil." he added as Kellar listened to his every move. "As for your uncannily advanced hearing, the Russians instilled a non detectable, non removable liquid that enhances your over all abilities and senses. Like Capsicle's super soldier serum. You hear better, smell better, feel more and taste more because of this serum they have injected you with. But back to your eyes. Here, try this on." he said, placing a half circle like device in her hands.

Feeling around the machine, Kellar sighed before slipping the thing infront of her eyes. "Now open." he said from behind her as she sighed before opening her eyes as a light burst from her eyes and shot her head back before it stopped altogether. Normally that never happened. The entire time she left her eyes open, it should be firing out a deadly light that could kill you in seconds. But instead, it had stopped. Nothing was happening.

"This device will help you see by sending out counter electro static radiation waves that will minimize the conflict in your eyes and rest your nerves so you'll be able to see. By focusing any harder on your eyes, the frequencies will not be strong enough and probably start a streamline light until you manage to calm down. Also, if you simply want to control how much, and for how long, the two buttons on your right and left side will cut the radiation and with your eyes open, will jetstream the power again."

Lifting her head, she turned towards Stark as dark hair greated her face. As well as a handsome smirk, and a stark white lab. "Holy shit..."

"What's wrong?"

"I can see."

* * *

awwwww... so something finally went right for Kellar... :)

what do you think should happen next? I have some tricks up my sleeve, but let's see if you can guess any of them ;P


	17. Chapter 17

Legacies  
_Chapter Seventeen : Deal_

"Jarvis, tap that... I want her tests run through and through. Nothing left to chance." he smirked and rolled away to another computer as Kellar stood to her feet. Looking around the room. She had lived so long without her eyes, without her sight... now, she didn't know how to react. Her mind was working in overdrive. Trying to decide whether or not to trust her new eyes, or her ears. A factor she had trusted for years now.

Walking towards the large mirror in the lab, Kellar was almost afraid to stare at her reflection. But as she looked into the glass. She couldn't mask her gaping expression. She looked older, not by much... but still older. She was pretty, like her mother had been. With sharp features, and a good complection. But her sight machine was hiding the eyes she so desperately wanted to see, to remember what they looked like. Remind her that somewhere, she was still her, she still had some features.

"I look like friggin' Cyclops from X-Men with this damned thing on." she smirked as Tony chuckled and rolled his chair around to face her before standing to his feet and turning a dial on the side of the little machine.

"Would you rather stick to being blind with sunglasses on?" Tony smirked, looking into the mirror along with Taryn as she sighed and lifted her rough, calloused hands to trace either side. It was exactly like that ray shooter thing that 'Cyclops' had in X-Men. She was going to look like a stupid fan girl now.

"It's definifetly less obvious." she smirked again as Tony shook his head. For the first time, she really looked him up and down. He was tall... kind of. With dark, smouldering chocolate eyes and dark wavy hair. A lean, muscular build and a permenent smirk etched on her face. A seemingly regular occurance around Stark tower for everyone.

"I'm working on it." he sighed and shook his head as Kellar's eye snapped back to her own body. She was trimmer then she remembered. More noticeable curves, but still a smaller chest and backside then she would have originally preferred. Nonetheless it made her life easier when training, or fighting, or trying to work out. But she didn't have to worry... for her size and shape, she was perfectly preportioned.

"Time for me to leave anyways Stark... thanks for your help. But I've got to go." she sighed as Tony turned to her suddenly and stared as her as she looked to him for a reaction.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked suddenly as Kellar used her eyes and practiced trying to manuver using her sense of sight rather then hearing. Headed towards the door.

"I mean that sooner or later, SHIELD will find me if I'm in one place for too long. I've learned my lesson now. And I'd rather not have to learn it again. Panzer and I will find another place to stay before people get word of our location. Thanks a lot for everything. I owe you one Stark." she sighed and opened the glass door before turning back to look at Stark as he sighed and scratched his head rather forcefully.

"Well... you see that's the thing. I may need to cash in my favour now." he sighed as Taryn turned from him to the staircase with her new found sight as thundering footsteps pounded throughout the downstairs of the mansion. "I wouldn't have let them in... but they're SHIELD. They have their ways." he sighed as Agent Romanov, now, instead of just a figment of her imagination. Stood short, but curny and attractive as her sharp features and short, curly red hair framed her pretty face.

Taryn almost cringed at her appearance. She made Kellar look tall, tan and plan. With no figure, and no defining features. But that was better for her anyways. She didn't want anymore to stand out from the crowd. The person following her was non other then agent Clint Barton. Tall, muscular, lean, and as handsome as the day was long, Taryn stumbled back as she rounded on Tony with a harsh glare. Unseeable behind her 'Cyclops' like device.

"I trusted you!" she yelled suddenly as Romanov and Barton walked in behind her as she backed away from the front door and inwardly cringed as they all turned to her with confused expressions.

"I never gave you any reason to trust me love." Tony sighed as Natasha handed him a disk as Stark grinned slightly before placing it in one of his many computers and Barton took a step towards Kellar.

"You can burn in the ninth level of hell if you think there's any God Damned way I'm ever going anywhere with the pair of you." she spat as Clint sighed and Natasha watched her with an unreadable expression.

"Look kid, we don't want to hurt you. If N-GES gets a hold of you, they will take your power, and turn it into a weapon to destroy half the world. All the good, honest, innocent people out there will suffer. And if they get a hold of you, then we'll have to break you out. I'm just saving everyone an unneeded job. And all those people some unnecessary pain and anguish." Natasha sighed as Kellar glared harder at her.

"I don't care about all those people. What have they ever done for me?"

"Well, some of them invented medicine, clothing, houses... public transportation... waffles." Barton listed off as Kellar scoffed and shook her head.

"I'll be sure to write them a thank you letter. But I don't need your help, and I don't want it." she shot back icily. "And without my help, you'll never get your hands on the energy I've got. Not even Banner there will be able to hack it's energy frequencies unless I tell him. So either kill me now and get it over with. Or let me go, and I'll dissapear. You'll never hear from me again." she smirked as Natasha shook her head.

"And what if another 'Liam Smith' incident happens. You don't know N-GES-"

"I know a hell of a lot more then you're pretty little head could ever even imagine. I've seen things not even Stephan King himself could explain. Done things that would make a mass murderer turn over in his grave. Know things that would make your silly little profiles look like nutrition facts on water... and I sure as hell know N-GES. No matter what your scrap of paper says." she spat as Tony and Barton watched their little confrontation with interest. They knew Natasha had the guts, but they also knew that as far as they could through... Taryn Kellar could made bread sound intimidating... "So I suggest you get your head out of your ass and listen up doll face. Because I am not a fun opponent to play against. And beleive me when I say I have all the damn cards in this game." she angrilly hissed as Natasha watched her carefully.

"Fair enough..." she offered as Clint and Tony stood watching her with their mouths agap. Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow just had her mission handed to her and dirt kicked in her face. And she hadn't even cringed, or moved an inch. As a matter of fact, she was _okay_ with it. "I'll make you a deal. You come with me now, help up stop N-GES from possibly taking over the world, and maybe killing your dog in the process. And I swear on my real name and my father's name... that you will walk off that base... _without_ a SHIELD agent watching your every move." Natasha compromised as Stark took a seat and Clint followed suit.

"You let me bring my dog with me... and you've got yourself a deal Romanov."

* * *

sooooooo... review?

5 reviews (95) = INSTA UPDATE! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Legacies  
_Chapter Eighteen : Good Impressions_

The helicopter ride to the actual hellicarrier was the worst. It was silent, packed with Romanov, Stark, and Barton as they all tapped away on small electrical devices as Panzer whined beside her. Kellar was frightened, not that she would show it... and Panzer was helping immensly, even his presence proving to calm her right down... but it was still stressing her out in many ways.

"When we land, you'll have to trust me and follow me to the debreifing room. There, the rest of the Avengers will be there waiting. We will be handed files and watched a video on the progress of N-GES and the Russians, then you will be asked to share your information. Whatever you can tell us... will be helpful. So anything you can remember would be a valuable asset to our mission." Natasha offered as she put away her device before turning to share a look with Stark before her own eyes met Kellar's again. Not harsh, or careless... but more guarded and intellegent than anything else.

"And they won't lock me up?" Kellar asked in a voice that much masked the worry and concern that was clouding her every thought so far.

"No... you have my word." she smiled slightly. Enough that Kellar was almost releived as the woman across from her rarely showed any interest or emotion, so even this small amount was enough for Kellar.

"And they won't shoot my dog?" she asked as Stark beside her scoffed and Natasha smirked.

"No... just make sure it doesn't run off the side of the air craft."

"Yeah... I'll remember that."

"You'd be wise too." she retorted as the helicopter landed and Natasha pulled the door open to reveal a heavy gust of wind and nearly twenty armed officers with their aim directed right at Kellar. Suddenly, everything seemed to run into overdrive as Kellar was pulled from the carrier by her arm and Romanov shouted from behind her for them to stop. But it was too loud on deck. The next thing she heard was the yelp of her dog as an officer was struggling to keep him under control as Panzer fought to get to Kellar and protect her.

"Stop!" she screamed suddenly, panic setting in quickly as the bile rose up through her stomach to her throat. They would kill him. They would kill him now if she didn't do something.

"Kellar!" Natasha's voice called out as Kellar could only see her Panzer being hassled and covered by soldiers. Her heart broke for the poor animal. Ever since she had brought him home from an old rescue shelter outside of her town, he had been nothing but loyal and forgiving. A quiet companion that wouldn't critisize her doings, wouldn't hate her if she fed him late, ran his paws into the ground when Kellar couldn't stop her jogging to think, curled up beside her when she struggled and cried herself to sleep at night. He was the closest companion she had ever had, and because of her foolish actions, he could be dead in minutes.

"Everyone down!" Kellar yelled as Romanov, Barton and Stark hit the deck, knowing that the second a warming came from Kellar's lips, they weren't leaving much to chance. But as hands grovelled for control, the more struggling Taryn could muster the better. With one hand free and many officers thinking she had been joking. Taryn used Tony's invention to her advantage and as she brought a hand to her lenses to focus, she sprayed out a ray of light and power that shot back all the officers around her. Working like she was some small explosion as they flew back in all directions. Most probably dead, but her Panzer was free and looking well.

"Panzer!" she yelled out as the dog leapt over three to four bodies and ploughed into Kellar's crouched form. But as Kellar went to pet her dog again, a dark skinned hand grasped his collar and pulled him flush against a pair of tall legs. "Fury if you know what's good for you, you'll drop my damned dog and back off." she hissed as Romanov came up behind Fury panting slightly.

"Sir, we promised her if she came that her animal would go unharmed." Romanov directed as Fury didn't move. Not an inch.

"Well that wasn't exactly your terms to give was it?"

"Director-"

"Please... let my dog go, and I'll help you." she begged before catching wind of her mistake. If he knew how much she cared for an animal, he would use it directly to his advantage. Suddenly, she saw how close the gun really was against Panzer's head, and how close Fury's finger had pulled the trigger to the end. Panzer was going to die, Fury was a cold hearted bastard and he knew how to manipulate people, how to twist them in his favour. She was here now, there was nothing stopping him from killing her companion, and taking her power by force. They had almost done it once already. What would be different this time? She had already signed her death warrent.

"If you kill him, I will personally send you to the darkest level of hell myself and stay to watch you rot." she added with a cruel tone as Barton and Stark decided to join them. Standing to her feet, she glared fully at Fury... even though he couldn't see it. It was a dead threat, but it was her last chance to keep some fright or uncertainty clouding Fury's motives.

As she stood there staring at him, Fury glared right back as his hand moved slightly and a shot rung out through the open air. Like death in a church, it sounded out of place, unfair... cruel. As Kellar sucked in a breath, she could see dark settling in around her vision as she gasped for air. She couldn't even look down enough to see her animal. And she could beleive it too... she had a pretty convincing justified reason not too.

"I don't think you're in the right position to be handing out threats miss Kellar."

"Don't think you won't be so easy to kill. You'll be dead before you precious gem can even blink." she threatened back as Natasha glared back at Kellar. Her glare obviously the best she had ever seen. But behind her focusing lens, they couldn't read what her eyes successfully gave up.

Suddenly, a loud bark resignated throughout the entire open deck as Kellar's broken heart thundered in her exposed ears and her heavy breath caught thick in her swelling throat. With just a glance down, she could see Panzer, sitting on the ground, not a scratch on him and a dent in the deck beside his left paw.

"Fair enough, I'll remember that." Fury nodded, holstering his gun and letting go of Panzer's collar as the animal rushed to Kellar's figure, rubbing his warm fur up against her long legs. "I _know_ what kind of a person you think I am, Taryn. And don't think for a moment I couldn't turn into something much worse." he warned as she glared harder at him.

"Don't think you've won just yet Kellar." Fury warned with a hastey look from his _one_ eye as the others followed him towards the enterance to the hellicarrier. Barton and Stark following closely behind as Natasha waited for Kellar somewhere in between the enterance and where she stood.

"Wouldn't dream of it." she stated as Fury paused for a moment, his back facing her as he continued on inside after a moment. Leaving Natasha and Taryn alone on the deck.

"Sorry about... the whole... you know, 'precious gem' thing." Kellar sighed, hating to apologize, but knowing that if anyone on the ship would be a powerful asset in her opinion wise, it was Natasha Romanov. "I didn't mean it. I just can't afford to loose another comrad." she sighed.

"It's fine... I know how hard it is to loose something you love. I admire your determination." Natasha offered back as Kellar nodded her head, more to herself than anything as they stepped through the enterance before shutting the door behind them. Walking side by side, Kellar's jaw dropped as she gaped at the structure and features of the hellicarrier.

"What? Never seen a ship before?" Natasha smirked as Kellar stopped and turned to look at her with almost a sarcastic smile on her young face.

"No... I'm blind remember?" she smirked back before continuing her walk as she looked around some more. Appreciating very much so the avaliable eye sight she had now to use at her disposal. Silence flooded the air between them as Romanov fell back into her usual guarded self.

"I didn't mean it-"

"It's fine Romanov... or Romanoff... whatever they call you." Taryn sighed. "Besides, I didn't have all that much of a chance to see it last time I was hear anyways. I was either unconcious or running past everything to fast to stop and say 'Hey, now that's a good looking security system'." she grinned as Natasha loosened up beside her once more.

"Yeah, I suppose we haven't made that much of a good impression on you have we?"

* * *

alright... so i was a little slow and it got to six! but i mean i apologize... but im still pretty happy about it. ;P anyways... 101 reviews = insta update! (that's five! ;] )


	19. Chapter 19

Legacies  
_Chapter Nineteen : Mission Insanity_

"I wouldn't say terrible... I mean I've seen worse." she smirked as Natasha lead her into the SHIELD debreifing room where the rest of the Avengers had gather around a large, circular table and Fury stood at the head, infront of a large screen as pictures of various N-GES expeiriments and bases flooded across the screen as well as the Russian's base blue prints. Tension seemed to build as Natasha lead her towards the table, where ever set of eyes followed her closely.

Despite that, Kellar could pinpoint every possible exit from the area before she was even fully in the room. A nasty habit she had yet to loose. Already, she knew how weak the door was on the left side of the room and the fastest and more sensible exit would be the one she was walking into. The main door... pressure locked, but it wouldn't go off without a frontal command from the main control room in the center of the craft. Most likely located in the very middle of the third floor. A circular panel with three hundred and sixty degree windows and surrounding 180 degree camera rotation circuit with only a 1.3 second window of opertunity.

She had heard the others talking about it earier on their way here.

"Ah, Kellar, Romanoff, so glad you could join us." Fury smirked as Kellar tried unsuccessfully to glare at him again. But once more, she knew he couldn't see her eyes anyways.

To Fury's left sat Dr. Bruce Banner, the same Bruce Banner that had helped her escape last time, for which she held more respect and appretiation than hatred of him at this point. But it still didn't change much. Beside him, sat Thor... trapped on earth most likely considering his very distant look and his more then solemn mood at this point. After Thor, sat Captain America, or Stever Rogers as he watched un-emotionally as we walked in. Right up until his eyes found Natasha, where his gaze softened only just. Enough for someone to notice if one were searching for the weakness.

After Steve, sat Stark... and like always his face was graced with the million dollar smirk that had given him most of his play boy reputation. Or at least helped along the way. Beside Stark, sat the insufferable Clint Barton. The very man that had seen Kellar's biggest weakness. Her humanity... and the knowledge didn't set well with her, in his hands more than other's.

He had seemed ruthless... to string her along for so long and make her beleive she was capable of normal, or a relationship. To make her actually beleive in something more then military, or honour, or the prospect of earning trust. She hated him, with all of her heart, all of her soul... all of her. She hated him with a burning passion, and it wasn't something she would be certain to forget anytime soon. Clint Barton had successfully sabotaged any hope of her ever trying to sustain a normal life. And that had possibly proved to be the diggest ever mistake in her life. She had sacrificed integrity and intellegence, for normal... happiness. It just wasn't something she would forget easily.

It was also something she would remember for next time. Should there ever be a 'next time'.

Barton had made her see that beyond the army, fighting and death... there was nothing left for her. She couldn't even see her own enemy and he had been close to her for weeks.

As his eyes followed her to her seat, Taryn did everything in her power not to leap across the table and blast him to Neptune and beyond.

"Alright, now that we're all here. Shall we begin?" Fury asked as he began telling the team of their next attack. Against the same facility the Russians had held her for her first eight months. Her worst times in their possession... she couldn't even remember what happened. She remembered a man, middle aged, mildly attractive, with almost stark blue eyes. He terrified her. He was the head of the labratory division there. He supervised all of their torture methods. Made sure they kept the prisoner alive just enough so they could still feel the pain.

"The easiest way in is through the back door where-"

"Wrong again Fury." Kellar spat emotionlessly as everyone in the room turned to stare at her. But her eyes were only on the large blue print that had been enlarged on the screen. She could remembered everything about her arrival and departure from that place. How they took her in the back because it was the most heavily armed. And when she managed to escape from the front with another, before the sniper patrolling the front caught sight of them...

"Well then Mis Kellar... if you would be so kind..." he glared as Kellar smirked and stood to her feet, walking swiftly to the head of the table and standing infront of the map. How long had it been that she had caught a glimse of the same thing when she was trying to run from them? It felt like years had past... but yet she could still remember the feeling as clear as if it had only happened the day before.

"The easiest way in is the front door." she said, staring at the back as she could already feel their gaze boring into the back of her head. "The back is guarded by eight three hundred and sixty degree cameras and forty eight armed guards trained to the same level as a Marine. They don't just use guns." she smirked, remembering fully the guards own methods of torture... perhaps the worst.

"From the front, they had two cameras, easy to overlap a signal, and one sniper, perched in an outlook tower only twenty feet from the front door. We'll need a long range shooter to kill him. After the sniper and cameras are down. It's only a matter of getting past two armed anatuers at the door and cracking the code. Changed every twelve hours. Most times an eighteen digit number. Past them, will be the security room on your right, where you will be able to lock all rear enforcements to the back of the building with no escape. After that it's just a matter of getting past twelve security guards then down the stairs to the lab." she cringed as Fury nodded his head and she took her seat once more.

"Romanov, Barton... Kellar, you go too." he said pointedly as Kellar's heart stopped. She had barely made it out the first time, and it hadn't been done without casualties. She wasn't going back again. "Captain, Stark, Thor... we have another mission for you."

"D-"

"Don't worry, we won't let them get you. Besides, this time, it'll be your job to kill them. Not the other way around." Natasha whispered quietly as Kellar turned to face her fully. She had an unreadable expression on her face. And from what she could tell, it wasn't often that Romanov offered a peace of mind to anyone.

"Alright, you have your assignments. Romanov, your team leaves in ten. Easy in, easy out... all we need is one file. And you know which one." he nodded as everyone stood to their feet and dispersed from the room. Kellar standing, suddenly lost at where to go for her own room. Or if she even had a room on this ship.

As Panzer walked up along side her, Tony approached from behind with a grin on his face.

"Always room in my bed T... we could pick up where we left off last time." he smirked as Taryn glared at him before shaking her head.

"Go to hell Stark."

"Why? I don't think he has legs as delicious as yours."

* * *

sorry! had some trouble with the documents, but I got it up!

six reviews (111 :]) = insta update


	20. Chapter 20

Legacies  
_Chapter Twenty : Endless Encounters_

They were walking down the hall, Natasha had waited... like a civil being waiting for an old friend. She offered a slight smile, but it was a smile nontheless. From what Kellar could understand, she was genuinley trying to get along with her. Which was more then she could say for anyone else so far. "Tash... Fury wanted a quick word." Kellar and Romanoff turned to see Clint Barton approaching them and Taryn cringed... tensing up considerably as Natasha nodded in her direction briefly before excusing herself and walking quickly away.

"Kellar... I think we should talk about-"

"There's nothing to talk about." she bit back agressively as Clint took a deep breath and rubbed his face profoundly. Agent Clint Barton was regretably, a very attractive man. With deep set eyes, and a strong, bold presence, his defiant jawline and muscular figure made him a dream figure... which in turn Kellar had to hate on even more. How did it seem fair that he had everything he needed to prosper in life, and she was stuck with the broken end of the line. Frayed and forgotten like the runt of the litter.

"I was just doing my job." he argued back as the hall quickly emptied and they were left standing alone in the area. Facing off and sizing eachother up. Obvious weakness... non accounted for. No obvious distraction, two exits... his size and strength would eventually overpower her, even if it took him awhile. But he was a thinker also. Mind tricks would have the upmost mutual effect. But she couldn't be sure they would work straight away. It was a wild card, not one worth trying.

"I've been at the mercy of men 'just doing their jobs' my whole life..." she growled out as Barton smirked and shook his head. He didn't know what it was like. Any action he's ever seen, done, heard of, experianced... it was for the right side and the right people. He didn't know what it was like to loose everything. Here, they had freedom, though limitied. They still had lives, though they were dedicated to a job they had been picked for. They didn't know what it was like to fight for both sides. To feel like the only way out was fighting everywhere and everyone. With no one to trust.

"Look, it wasn't like that-"

"It didn't have to be... all I need to know is how fast you can run. And how well you can aim. That's about it Agent." she glared, her nostrils flared, and her temper quickly getting the better of her. Panzer beside her was quickly becoming antsy. Most likely feeling the rage level in the air slowly boiling over top.

"I-"

"Save it..."

"Would you stop interupting me!" he stepped in suddenly as Kellar soon quietened down. Her emotions were getting the better of her. A dangerous and potentially life threatening situation for both Kellar and Barton as they were in a sealed area with no immediate exit. "Look, I didn't exactly want the mission they gave to me. I don't like the feeling of setting up a fellow soldier in arms. Personally I don't think it was either fair or just. But that's my job. I take the missions Fury tells me too. It's not my fault." he reasoned, suddenly making a bigger deal to appologize then he most likely should have.

"I don't care who's fault it is." she spat, marching towards him as he backed up enough to be pressed between her and the wall behind him. "All I know is that every person has a choice. What's right, and what's wrong. And you, you made every decision incorrect. So save me the breath, and do us all a favour." she threatened as she began marching off in the opposite direction.

"And what would that be?" he asked, quickly catching up to her as she marched away.

"Piss off."

"You're being un-professional." he accused as she stopped dead in her tracks. Heart pounding as the deafening ragged sound of her heavy breathing echoing throughout her ears. Her body seemingly having a mind of it's own as she rounded on her heels and unthinkingly threw her fist forwards as it collided with Barton's surprised face. Hearing a satisfactory crunch as her bare knuckles smashed into his nose and sent blood spurting over her shirt and hand.

As he staggered back, Kellar stood there glaring in defiance as Barton spit out blood to the side. A smirk on his face as he wiped the blood streaming down his face. "I thought I told you to piss off jackass." she stated in a deadly low voice as he cracked his neck and Kellar extended and re-fisted her now sore hand. Prepared to react in a moment's time.

"You don't have what it takes to be an agent here. I should have taken you in the moment I set eyes on you. You would have been safer in containment. You're a threat on the feild." he sighed, shaking his head as Kellar cooled herself down and continued her ragged breathing. "I tried to keep you safe. And I was doing a good job. We never heard a thing out of the Russians or N-GES for months until you came out of hiding and found Stark." he added as she scoffed.

"You should have kept your distance."

"You should have remembered your training-"

"_Don't_ talk to me about training 'Agent'... I grew up in training. I've forgotten more about it then you'll ever hope to know." she spat. Remembering the keen hours everyday she was forced to endure trial and error until she knew everything and anything there was to know about the subject... then she moved onto the next, and the next, and the next... until there simply was nothing left. It was the same training that had destroyed her life, the same training that had killed off her family and friends. The same training that she had poured years of her life into through blood, sweat and tears. The sacrifices she made, the decisions she had to live with, the consequences she faced. Clint Barton couldn't talk to her about training... he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Apparently you forgot more then you should have..." he retorted as she hid the cringe as her insides shook with rage.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME BE! I didn't need the saving, the protecting. I didn't need the pain and suffering I had to face when you turned on me... I was fine by myself. And the only reason I would have been any different was because you had me convinced I could be normal. Feel normal. This is _your_ fault."

"You sure enjoy that hole 'cut people off thing'... don't you?" he sighed as she shook her head in dismay. He didn't understand. Non of them did. And they never would. This place to them was a sanctuary, a job... a lifestyle. To Taryn Kellar... it was a reminder of everything she was 'almost' free of. Everything she had come back to after finally excaping into her freedom.

"I don't think you understand the reprocussions of your actions." she sighed, turning away once more.

"A fellow soldier should understand the importance of following orders." he called out, this time... choosing not to follow after her. A wise decision to make on his behalf.

"You may have the badge, and the job... but you will _never... never_ be a soldier Barton. No matter how many people you kill, and how many people you manage to save. You will never hold that jurisdiction." she spat. "That title belongs to _brave_ men and women. People that can tell the difference... make the decision. People that know when something is right or wrong, and then act on it."

"I'm sorry..." he admitted quietly, the shame clear in his voice as Taryn smirked and shook her head. Life wasn't that easy, one apology just wasn't enough anymore. "But if it helps at all. I really enjoyed getting to know you over the time... you proved that not everybody in the military... in this job description in heartless." he sighed, silence roaring behind her as her breathing picked up.

It was true. In Liam Smith, she had trusted many things, and not many lies. But the truth of the matter was... that wasn't safe. Her story in someone else's hands was a dangerous thing to bestow. And she couldn't exactly kill him at the moment. Turning on her heel once more, her face and complection stone cold, void of any and all emotions, Agent Barton bluffed the perfect face of confusion. "I was in hiding Barton... what makes you think _anything_ that I told you was true?" she stated before walking off towards the directions he observed the rest of the agents headed. The halls silent, and no further conversation or accusation surfacing from one, Clint Barton.

Life was like a game to these people, and so far they were on a winning streak... with everything they could ever wish for.

But not for long, not while Taryn Kellar was here.

Queen to B5... Check Mate...

* * *

i told you i'd update with six reviews :)

anways... 7 reviews (118) = INSTA UPDATE!


	21. Chapter 21

Legacies  
_Chapter Twenty-One : Swear on My Life_

"_We'll drop you out ten kilometers south of the base. But that's as close as I can get you for now... orders."_ the chopper piolet yelled through the receiver as Natasha, Barton and Kellar all nodded their heads in understanding and strapped on their gear. Natasha loading, and re-loading her pistols, and Barton counting the arrows in his case as Kellar sat off to the side and focused her attention on the task at hand. All she had to do was provide cover, nothing too difficult.

Kill some of the sick people that had injured and harmed her along the way, and watch Natasha's back. The only problem... the location. As their flight commenced and they had neared closer to the base, Natasha had informed the exact point of interception where she was to pick up the file. The same area that Kellar had been held captive in before. The same room... same wing... everything. And no matter how stone cold Taryn Kellar could fake... there was nothing left to hide the shock and panic that had seemed to permanently etch itself into her mind.

She had heard stories... enough revenge, and anger, and resentment could get someone killed. Now... she had to go back to the very place she had given everything up to escape from. The very place that had tortured her almost to the brink of insanity and the edge of death. And they were asking her to willingly step inside the same ten meter radius and wait there patiently as Natasha retreived a file that may or may not hold every peice of information they were looking for.

On top of the gunfire, the adrenalin of the moment and her undieing hatred for her fellow agent... there wasn't much confidence wrapped up in Kellar's plan to move in and conquer as she sat waiting to be dropped off in the 'copter. Her nerves were quickly pounding out and her senses were playing tricks with her now that she felt the chopper desend towards the ground. Taryn Kellar had been a Marine, a Seal... a soldier. But nothing, not even God himself could have prepared her to venture back into that hell hole where the devil himself spauned the world's darkest minds.

Natasha didn't know what it was like... she was fearless, relentless... and a hell of a lot like what Kellar used to be until she stepped out of that facility. "Okay... Kellar, Clint and I will storm first, you follow in close behind and pick up anything left. Once we reach the main control room, I'm leaving it down to you and Clint to shut down the access doors and get me to where I need to be through the openings. Once we're clear, Clint will stay and moniter the situation from the control room, and you'll come find me and provide backup while I retreive the files. Then, we run like bats out of hell until we're back to the chopper. Got it?" she asked as Kellar nodded slightly before turning back to watch their touch down.

The second they were given the okay to make their move. Natasha had Clint and Kellar running to the cover of the trees as she threw a helmet to both Clint and Kellar and pulled on her own as they pulled up the all terrain bikes that had been provided by SHIELD. "Follow me!" she yelled out before spinning her tires and taking off down the dirt road towards the main enterance of the base. Only minutes passing, Natasha had both of them pulled over as she had Barton take down the sniper and they rushed the door.

Natasha quickly typing in an eighteen digit incripted passcode SHIELD agents were currently feeding her through a wireless transeaver as the door slid open and the Russians poured out. Ten all together as Clint fired off arrows left and right and Natasha resorted to using more physical methods to get where she wanted.

"Always the theatrics Romanoff..." Barton sighed as Natasha smirked and continued running through the halls, making it to the stair well as more guards flooded through the opening doors and Clint layed down cover as Natasha worked on the door leading out into the halls on the third floor. Their swift movements and indepth understanding of eachother's movements hinted in the slight realization that both Romanoff and Barton had worked together before on more then one case.

"Kellar... let's move." Natasha called out as Taryn followed the agent through the now open door and down the halls to the control room where panic had only just insued on the workers. "You're turn." she smiled as Kellar looked to the locked down door and pressed the focussing button on the side of her lenses, exploding through the door as Kellar inwardly smiled at her small acheivement. And it would seem she was actuallg useful for something in their mission. Nothing like being SHIELD's newest bomb.

"Shut down the power on north side of the facility. Lock all doors to the guards moving in the back, and seal every passage to the lab omit the one's I need to get there." she ordered as Kellar moved quickly, pressing various buttons and triggering several lock downs as Natasha took care of the tech people now lying dead on the ground. "Barton will be here in a moment to take over. Wait for him to get here, then follow me in." she stated before reloading her hand gun and taking off down the hall.

The nerves in her body began to quake as she turned her full attention to the door as the click of boots echoed throughout the hall and room, Kellar ready to openly kill any pose of threat at first sight if she saw fit. Needless to say, she was less then ecstatic to see it was Barton that walked through the door and she was unable to kill him on the job. Brushing past him, Kellar could feel the sweat pouring down his figure as she shrunk away from his body but not fast enough that she could get away from his strong grasp as he held her shoulder for just the split second he needed to get his point across.

"Keep your cool Kellar... we can't afford any casualties. Not today." he warned as she wretched her arm from his grasp and glared at him.

"Screw off Barton. This isn't my first time."

"It's your first time back here. And I'd rather not have to explain a body bag to Fury." he smirked as she loaded her gun and cocked it.

"If you talk to me again, I'm make sure the only thing you ever see again _is_ a body bag." she snarled before following out into the halls after Natasha. Jogging through hall after hall as she neared the labratory where Natasha was waiting for backup.

In desending the final stairs, Kellar's heart seemed to speed up a considerable amount as the silence filled her eyes as the deafening pound of her heart seemed to block out all rational thoughts. The last time she had been in this hall, she was being wheeled down the passage on a gurney that was transporting her from the medical room to the testing wing of the department. Kellar could still hear the beeping of the life moniter machine that was holding her down. That... and the rattling talk of the doctors as they spoke in hushed tones, talking quickly in Russian.

"Kellar... stick to the plan." Natasha's voice warned quietly as Kellar's head snapped in the direction of a holding room off to the side where the head agent was pulling files from a cabinet. Her entire focus soully placed on the papers before her.

"Kellar!" Natasha called out as suddenly, Taryn forgot everything about watching her back, and keeping watch in the hall.

As she stepped into the room, she looked around in an astounding horror as her breathing stopped all together.

"Kellar..."

"This is where they held me..." she gasped out as he knees gave way as she came crashing to the floor. Hands and knees barely supporting her quaking figure. "This is where they destoryed my life... this is where they made me into this monster..." she cried out, once mroe, tears streaming down her face.

"You're not here for information on the Russians, or N-GES... you're here for my file. To figure out what they did, how they could generate so much power in one simple thing." she gasped as Natasha dropped the file and turned to Kellar fully.

"You're here... because you want to know how to take it out."

"Kellar, we are trying to help you. Don't you understand. That if we can do this... you could be normal again. You'll never have to hide from them, SHIELD will let you go free." she tried to offer. But Kellar couldn't hear any of it. The ringing in her ears was at a deafening level, and her head was pounding at a heart stopping rate. She could hear the screaming all over again, the pain that coursed through her entire body. And the convulsions that shook her soul and mind... a memory that still haunted her body today.

"You have to kill me Natasha... you'll have to kill me to get it out. They're gonna kill me... I can feel it. I know they will." she gasped as Natasha shot a look to the outskirts of the room before radioing down Clint. She would need backup... the kid could barely walk... and she looked more unstable then a tight rope at a circus.

"We won't let them kill you Taryn... we won't let them kill you." Natasha tried to reason with her as Kellar began to shake uncontrolably, her body spasming violently.

"Honour Justice Kellar... I swear to you on my life... I will not let them kill you."

* * *

i know... i know... i know... but had a little trouble with the computer and lost the file... I HAD TO WRITE ALL OVER AGAIN ;P

tell you what, this time... (next chapter is all clintxtaryn...)

130 reviews = INSTA UPDATE!


	22. Chapter 22

Legacies  
_Chapter Twenty-Two : Assignment_

_Okay... I know I said this would be all ClintxTaryn... but I got the wrong chapter... this has lots of Clint... but next chapter has the OC bomb ;P_

"Aww... so cute." Natasha's head spun 'round to see a handsome middle aged man walking slowly towards them with a smile on his face as Natasha reached for her gun and turned to aim... but he already had her marked. He was alone, but Natasha didn't know the extent of his training, or his skills. "Trying to fix the broken child. I remember when we first brought her in here. She was our first real success around here. Put up so much of a fight too... we were so pleased we finally had something to work with. And she proved to be our most successful expeirament. I'm so glad you've brought her back home again." he grinned as Natasha glared at him hard.

Usually... she wasn't one to let her emotions over take her will to do what her orders demanded of her. But this was a man that had conducted inhuman expeiraments on someone that was merely trying to protect her country. There weren't a lot of things that Natasha Romanoff could get angry about, but considering the fact an innocent young girl had her life ripped away by men like this to be some science labratory expierament wasn't exactly an event she was willing to watch.

"If it not for the fact I need you for questioning. The bullet that I considered putting in the center of your head would be burrowed so deep in your skull at this moment. ButI've decided to let you live. So I suggest lowering your weapon and getting down on the ground at this instant if you know what's good for you." she glared as the man chuckled deeply and shook his head.

"I'm not here for you gorgeous. I'm here to make sure the power we gave her never reaches the light of day again." he grinned as in one swift movement his finger had pressed the trigger and a sharp dart had burrowed itself in Kellar's neck just as Clint appeared from behind and shot an arrow strait through the doctors chest.

"The famous Hawkeye." the doctor whispered out, falling to his knees as blood spurted from his mouth. He shouldn't have even been able to speak, but alas... his last words seemed to leave a larger mark in Clint's concious then before. "We've been watching you closely. We figured you'd rather know that you were the one that turned Taryn Kellar on herself... you made her this monster. You proved her biggest nightmare." he gasped out with a smile on his face.

"And what it that doctor?" Hawkeye asked with a hard glare etched into his skin as he pulled back his draw strong, ready to let fire another arrow any second and end the pathetic man's life.

"That humanity... even in the best of us... no longer exists." he grinned as his headed lolled off to the side as Natasha called to Clint's attention and he dropped his bow and arrows.

"Clint... Clint he's shot her with a dart!" Natasha called out as he rushed to her side and pulled the dark from Kellar's neck, licking the end of it as he spit the vile liquid out immediatly. His head spinning only just as Natasha checked for a pulse and proceeded to find no beating of her heart. As she began the long process of CPR on the quickly fading soldier... Clint called for backup as within minutes, SHIELD agents flooded through the base. Polishing off the rest of the guards and carrying Kellar away on a stretcher... already hooked up to numerous tubes and wires.

"She'll be okay Tash... don't you worry." Clint reassured her as they boarded the chopper and placed the head phones over their ears, squinting into the wind as the craft took to the air and Natasha watched them take off regretably. Knowing that only minutes before her, Kellar was being pulled up in another helicopter on the brink of death.

"That's the problem Clint... I shouldn't be worrying, and yet I can't help but. She's just another agent, but ever since we got into the chopper together the other day. I feel like I owe her something." she sighed, shaking her head as Clint took a deap breath and pulled out his phone to check his messages. No word from Stark, Cap. or Banner to update on their mission.

He just hoped it had turned out better then their's had. Because as far as Clint had looked at it. He was right from the beginning. Kellar was a dangerous asset to bring on board with the mission. But nontheless he didn't question Fury's decision. What ever the Director had planned for the Avengers... he was sure that it was in their, as well as the public's... best interest.

"It's not your fault Clint... the doctor was just trying to mess with your head." Natasha said suddenly as Clint was brouht back to the sickening realization of what the doctor had mentioned. He was right... it was Barton's fault. Even she had said it herself. Kellar had turned into a monster, because of Clint.

"It is my fault Tash." he sighed. "We could have just been friends... but I made it more. I made her trust me, fall for me... I let her fall, and then wasn't prepared to catch her." he sighed, running his hands through his hair as she sighed and shook her head.

"It's not your fault and you know that." she threatened as he chuckled darkly and rubbed his face hard, as if he were trying to rid it of the remains of something. What, Natasha couldn't figure out.

"Oh shit..." she cursed suddenly as Clint turned to look at her to see that she was holding her head shaking as her eyes turned to an accusing stare. Clint had been with Natasha long enough to know that she was one of the smartest and more inset agents to ever pass through SHIELD doors... so when she came to a realization, most times... it was correct more often than not. "Damnit Barton... you fell for her. Didn't you?" she demanded, still shaking her head as Clint felt his eyes bug out of his head and his jaw drop.

"Tash I don't know what the hell has happened to you today, but you better get your head screwed on straight before we get back to base..."

"Oh save it you sick son of a bitch." she shot back as he sighed and shook his head.

Like hell he fell for that messed up military kid. She could barely walk straight let alone string a sentence together.

She was his assingment... and nothing more.


	23. Chapter 23

Legacies  
_Chapter Twenty Three : Screw Off_

"Banner, give us a status update." Fury demanded as Dr. Bruce Banner wove his way around the medical bed they had set up for Kellar, who had been unconcious for just over a week now. "What's going on?" he added as Banner grabbed a clipboard full of papers as he sighed and scratched the back of his head with a nervous look on his face.

"The virus they injected her with is attacking her nervous system... shutting down her cells faster then we can get them going again. It is litterally killing her, slowly and painfully. This is the most stable we've had her ever since she came here. And we've been working day and night to try and figure out what kind of a virus he injected her with. If we can understand that, then we can possibly come up with an anti bacterial mizture that should counter-act the serum. But until then, she's running on stored up energy and life support. And her own energy won't stay sustained for much longer. And if she slips into a coma, there's no telling how long it could take to wake her from it."

"And the weapon?" Fury asked as Stark entered the room and was surprisingly quiet until one of the nurses ushered him out again. Banner smirking as Stark began trying to get a rise out of him as the door shut and Bruce turned back to Fury with a grim look.

"I'm afraid without her control on the central nervous system... there's no telling what kind of an effect it could have if we try and tap into it. It could wake her... or kill her immediatly. But the ratio is is not in her favour. And until we can get the anti-virus into her... we have no choice but to wait it out."

"I asked for results Banner..." Fury growled out as Bruce smirked and shook his head. Turning back to the patient before looking to the Director once more.

"And I have them for you Fury... you can either kill her and loose the weapon, or get me the anti-virus so we can get to healing her." he argued back as Fury thought for a second before nodding his head and walking from the room just as Natasha and Clint stepped in. Nearly dodging their director as he stormed past them.

"How's she doing Banner?" Natasha asked as he sighed and scratched the back of his head almost nervously.

"Well do you want to bad news... or the worse news?"

"Just give it to us straight doc... we don't have time to mess around." Natasha sighed as Banner sifted through his clipboard papers once more before letting them drop on the bed beside Kellar.

"This is the best state she's been in since she got here. And I don't have an anti-virus to help her get better. Right now... she's fighting for her life by herself." he said quietly as Natasha nodded her head and stared at the girl... her junior by only a few years.

"I've got to go have a few words with Stark... maybe he's got some back up plan... he always does." Banner sighed as he excused himself from the room.

"I have to see Fury... Clint, stay and watch her. Banner'll be back in a minute." Natasha warned as she exited the room. Leaving Barton and Kellar alone in the same room.

"You know two weeks ago... you would have killed me by now if we were alone in the same room." Clint smirked, sitting down in the chair beside her bed as she lay motionless, corpse light as he sighed, shaking his head. "But I guess you don't really care much for that kind of thing now do you?" he asked, rubbing his hands together as he stared at her face.

"You know I'm not going to lie I was pleased when I got the call for your case. I thought it'd be easy. All I had to do was stake you out for a few weeks. Didn't have to get close, no contact, no death. It was like a mini vacation." he grinned slightly. "But you intruiged me... I had to get to know you. Find out who you really were behind your name, and your face."

"But as much as I enjoyed it... you were still an assignment. No matter what I wanted and didn't want to do. I still had orders I had to follow. You know the drill. It's a job. Not the best one, but a job all the same." now, Clint was standing, pacing around her bed as she lay unconcious and unresponsive. But it was something he had to get out, whether she could hear him or not. If he had tied to tell her once she had come aroud, he would have never got it out considering the amout the girl enjoyed interupting him.

"You made me seem like the bad guy... well I mean I guess I was. But I tried so hard to stop myself from seeing you. But you were just so real. Despite the fact that when I asked for your life story, I knew peices were missing, I knew which peices were made up. But it didn't matter, I went along with it anyways." he sighed, sitting down once more. His restlessness probably tiering him out more then the idea of trying to talk to her. "When you showed me your house, after all those months of getting to know you. To walk home with you and see the final part of _you_... I knew I had gotten too close. But I didn't want to stop. You helped me forget everything that I had ever done, everything bad I needed to forget." he smiled slightly, thinking back to the amount of playing and charm he had to muster up to get her to actually go on dates with him.

And the first time he ever brought her to his home, it had taken him a little over a month, and he thought he had her. But Taryn Kellar was a stubborn girl. As slow as he went, and as easy as it was... the second they got too serious, she would back out. More panicked then every, but he respected that. She had gone through a lot, and he didn't know what kind of 'torture methods' the Russians had used on her. So he didn't push her more then her limits until their last day together.

"You almost killed me... really. I did everything I wasn't suppose to. I got attached to the mission, the key part. But more then that, you made me forget what my job was. What I was suppose to be doing. But you reminded me so much of life, and fun, and energy. The fearlessness, the strength, the integrity... you had so much courage to try and set things right in your own life. There was so much fight and challenge in your eyes, it was life changing."

"But I'm sorry for that..." he added after a moment of silence passed through the room. "I'm sorry that I made you think there was no humanity left in people. That I used you, and played you for a fool when you're really not. I'm sorry that I couldn't get there fast enough to kill that son of a bitch that shot you with this virus that you have. And most of all, I'm sorry that I let you down. That I was the final factor that made you think you could never have a normal, simple life. Because everyone deserves that. Everyone should have that chance to choose. And you never got too." he sighed, turning to look at her then back to his hands once more. "I'm so sorry..."

Silence passed through the room as Clint sighed, shaking his head as he began walking towards the door. "You're as annoying as shit to listen to Barton." the raspy voice choaked out as Clint whipped around fast enough to give anyone whiplash as his jaw dropped open. Paging Banner as Clint turned back to the bed to find her already sitting up and pulling wires off her body left and right.

"Hey!" he called out, startling even himself as she stopped for a second to look at him.

"What?" she demanded, her voice still hoarse as she ripped another wire off her arm and cringed as the sticky adhesive left red sore marks on her skin.

"Miss Kellar, I suggest you lie down and calm yourself." Banner walked in with a nurse following after him as Clint stepped out of their way and Bruce grabbed the cipboard on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling Taryn?" Banner asked as he grabbed his pen and got ready to write down her results.

"That's a bit of a loaded question isn't it?" she asked with a smirk as Clint shook his head and walked towards the door, ready to leave.

"Hey Barton..." Kellar called out as Clint turned around to face her with a look of confusion on his face. Had she really heard what he had said before? Would it make much of a difference anyways? She didn't exactly look happy, as a matter of fact Kellar was giving Clint a look that could kill.

"Screw off..."

* * *

Alright... so you've got a little outlook with what's going on in Barton's little head right now... but trust me :) life isn't THAT easy ;P


	24. Chapter 24

Legacies  
_Chapter Twenty Four - Hooked Up_

"Fury I've only been on SHIELD for less then two weeks and you're already sending me on vacation?" Kellar smirked, shaking her head as she glared back at Agent Maria Hill who was currently giving her the death stare behind Fury's back. "Something about that doesn't exactly seem right." she sighed, shaking her head as Fury rounded on her.

"Agent Kellar, you almost died, and for your information, everyone on the Avengers' team will be taking a two week vacation at the Stark Tower. Courtesy of Tony..." he argued back as Kellar scoffed and shook her head before standing to her feet and walking towards the exit door. She had just convinced Banner to give her the okay to go on missions again, why had Fury decided _now_ to make them stay off work? She didn't want to half to stay around the others for two whole weeks. It's wasn't fair in her opinion... considering the fact she just got the okay to go back in the field. "I thought you didn't want to be with SHIELD? Why are you so eager to get back out there again?" he asked as she rolled her shoulders and shrugged.

"It's a hell of a lot better then being stuck around this hell hole." she offered walking out the door as Agents nodded in her direction as they passed. She needed a let loose. And considering they had no bar, and a 'no alchohaul' law on the ship... she was forced to spend her time trying to let out her frustrations in the base training department.

"Kellar!" Agent Hill's voice called out through the hall as Taryn turned 'round to face her full on, a nonchalant, emotionless look on her face. "Don't blow a hole in the Tower... or that'll have to come out of your pay."

"I don't get paid here anyway Hill..." she smirked as the agent turned and walked back into the room. "Damn if it weren't for the fact we were in your home base I would blast your face in..." Kellar cursed as she shook her head, her voice quieter then it had been before. "Bitch..." she added with a shake of her head and she continued walking and moved along towards the quarentein room she had been situated in for the last week.

"Kellar!" Natasha called out as Taryn grinned slightly and stopped to wait for her fellow agent. Kellar had to admit, she was quickly starting to refer to Natasha Romanoff as more then just an aquintance. Natasha had seen Kellar in her worst possible state... vulnerable. And she had said nothing about the incident since it had happened. And so far, that was enough to convince Kellar of her trust... maybe not all of it. But enough to call her a friend. And that was something she needed... something they both needed.

"Are you ready for you 'vacation'?" she smirked as Natasha grinned slightly and nodded her head with a smile.

"It should be interesting." she smiled slightly. "Most times, I'm restless... have trouble sitting still. So two weeks with no missions and nothing to do... I'll just be happy if I can make it through the vacation without bringing Stark back in a body bag. So be prepared for anything." she grinned, shaking her head with a smile as they stepped into Kellar's resident room for the past week and a half.

"Well... to be honest I'm not looking forward to being in the same building with the Avengers for a whole two weeks. I haven't exactly made friends here." she sighed, picking a duffle bag up as she placed it on the bed and loaded what little clothing and essentials she had to her name to pack. "Besides... what's the fun in being locked down for two weeks?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed with a sigh as she zipped her bag up.

"Well it's Stark... the food's pretty damn good, and the parties are always fun. Not to mention that they always have something interesting planned for the stay." Natasha shrugged as she joined Kellar and sat beside her on the bed. Silence flooded the space between them as Kellar checked her phone... she had been doing it more often now... looking for what she didn't know. But everytime, it was just as empty as the last time.

"Yeah, I doubt I'll be able to go to a party with this damned thing on my face." Kellar smirked as she motioned to the lense like thing still on her face. "I still look like Cyclops from the 'X-Men'." she sighed as Natasha laughed... actually laughed at what she had said.

"Don't worry... I'm sure by the time we've been there for a couple of days, Stark will have you all hooked up... I'm sure of it." Natasha smiled as the intercom buzzed loudly and both agents turned their attention towards the small speaker mounted into the wall. The air in the room much lighter then it had been the week before. The last time both Natasha and Kellar had been in the room at the same time when both were concious.

_"Would all of the 'Avenger's Initiative' team members report to hanger three for departure..."_ the voice called out over the intercom as Natasha smiled and stood to her feet.

"Let's go Kellar... maybe we can convince the pilot to through Stark out without his suit over the Atlantic."

* * *

_okay, so this chapter's short... but **152 reviews (that's only five!) gets an INSTA UPDATE! **_

_**;)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Legacies  
_Chapter Twenty Five : Complicated_

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen... to the Stark Tower." Tony smiled triumphantly as the lights turned on just as the Avenger's stepped through the front door of the apartment floor... lighting the expensive space of apartment up as the team drowned in silence. Other then Tony of course.

"There are several rooms on the floor above this one, and also the floor below. Choose whichever you like." Tony sighed, plopping down on his large, plump couch with a triumphant grin.

"JARVIS... will help you with anything you need." Tony offered as Thor nodded his head before starting towards the presumed kitchen as Clint shook his head and baylined for the bedrooms. Cap stood awkwardly waiting by the door, seeming more out of place than before as Banner joined Stark on the couch and Natasha pointed Kellar towards the bar with all the drinks... considerably the best place to be in their positions.

"How do you know where it is already?" Kellar asked with a smirk as Natasha poured her some of Tony's expensive vodka with a wicked girl.

"Honey let's just say I know more about Tony then some people would care to imagine..." she smirked, shaking her head as Kellar nodded, taking a drink with a grin as she chuckled slightly. She didn't know how Tasha knew so much about Stark OR his tower... but she _was_ pleased that she knew how to through a good drink together.

"Well you definitely know how to mix a drink Tash... I'll give you that." Kellar grinned as Natasha picked up her bags and her own drink and started towards the stairs. Co-incidently towards the same stairs Barton had just went up. But Kellar wouldn't let Natasha know it was bothering her... they may be friends, but Kellar still had her pride in tact, and that wasn't something she was willing to give up. Not again, and especially not infront of any of the Avengers.

"Come on... we'll drop our stuff off and I'll take you for the grand tour of _Stark Tower_... I doubt the owner himself will be able to show you around in about two hours." she smirked as Kellar laughed as they walked up the stairs, following close behind Natasha as they silent addent carried them upwards.

"Why is that?" she asked as Natasha went to explain while they headed towards the bedroom. But just as Natasha went to speak, a roaring blast echoed throughout what felt like the entire tower.

"_Holy Shit! Bet you didn't see that coming eh Banner?_" Tony's laughing voice echoed through up the stairway as Natasha rolled her eyes and proceeded into her room as Taryn looked around, several doors surrounding as she opened the door across from Natasha's just as she called out through her own room, "Damn Kellar I've got to get another drink..."

Laughing, Kellar stood frozen in her spot as her eyes rose and she ended up only a few feet away from a towel clad Hawkeye with no shirt on. Looking disgustingly handsome as she swallowed heavily and shook her head... he was a fit character, and considering the smirk he held on his face, he knew the effect he was having on her. How had she not seen it before? She had 'dated' him for months. But then again... with no eyesight, there was more then enough left for imagination on her part over an expansive period of time.

Suddenly catching her mistake, Kellar quickly averted her eyes as Barton didn't even bother to try and make himself more decent as his smirk only grew. "See anything you like?" he joked as Kellar's blood began to boil. How he could make such advances she couldn't understand, but her rage was over powering her hidden sense of humour as he grinned.

A month ago, she would have laughed, slapped his shoulder and brought his lips down to meet hers. _Especially_ if she knew he looked this handsome... but now... she was doing everything she could not to reach forwards and collapse his wind pipe herself. Now... everything had changed.

With a hard glare, she turned on her heel and with a shake of her head, marched towards her own room and threw the door open with a considerable amount of force.

"Kellar! Kellar!" his voice called out as he ran after her and held the door wide open as she moved to shut it. Her hair whipping around her face as she threw her duffle bag in the corner and rounded on the _still_ towel-clad agent.

"What?" she demanded angrilly.

"Why are you so down on me?" he asked with a sigh as she shook her head and moved to slam the door again... but once more, he blocked it.

"You really don't know do you?" she asked incredulously as Clint shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I-... You-..."

"Kellar... you have a call... they said it was urgent..." Natasha walked into the room, glaring Clint down as he sighed, shaking his head as he backed out of the room with a heavy breath. Watching intently with a cringe as she brushed past him forcefully and dissapeared down the stairs. Natasha following after her closely.

"Look Barton... whatever's got you twisted up, figure it out. Because that kids been through enough to last her a life time, and she doesn't need to to complicate things for her. Get your sick testosterone problems figured out and keep your distance for a while until she calms down."

"Tash!" a hollering voice called out as both Natasha and Clint's heads turned towards the stairs, then back to eachother before they ran forwards to the source of the noise. Catching Taryn, as she collapsed onto one of the chairs and the phone slipped through her fingers to the floor.

"Kellar?" five voices questioned at the same time as Steve, Banner, Thor, Clint and Natasha all burst through from different ways and stared at the young girl as she looked directly from Clint, to Natasha as her mouth fell agape and terror took over her entire body.

Natasha could practically feel the fear and rage pouring off her body in waves... she could see it in her figure, vibrating through her bones... and she didn't want to see what horrors her eyes were expelling as it felt more like Kellar was staring through Natasha than towards her.

"They're alive... they're back..." she gaped out as Natasha stepped towards Kellar carefully. Afraid of what might happen if she lost control again. And she wasn't ready to deal with a repeat of what happened back at the Russian base. Not here, and definitely not with this many people around them both. "They were alive all this time. They let me beleive I was alone. They let me suffer, and torture myself when it was all a lie." she gasped out as tears rolled down her cheek and her head fell downwards. Natasha continued to move closer and closer until she was about four feet away from her, until Kellar's head shot up and she rose shakily to her feet.

"Kellar, it's going to be okay. I think you're going into shock... everything's going to be okay." Natasha tried to calm her down as she stumbled backwards.

"Someone get Stark..." she hissed, turning back to Clint and Banner as they nodded their heads and took off. His suit was the only thing that would be able to sustain her blast if she lost control. He could be the only thing that was able to stop her if she went into a panic attack.

"Kellar..." she tried again as the young woman stumbled backwards grabbing towards her lenses as if to rip them off.

"Damnit someone do something, if she takes those off we won't be able to stop her as easy." Natasha cursed as everyone ducked as a quick ray shot from the lenses, sending everyone diving for the floor as Steve dove forwards and wrapped his strong arms around Kellar. Pinning her hands and arms down from touching the lenses and setting off a deadly ray of light that would surely impare everyone within a twenty metre radius.

As Steve pinned her arms down and held her to the ground between his heavy body and the floor. Kellar struggled and cried out as she squirmed endlessly beneath him. Crying out every few moments, her voice growing louder and louder. "JARVIS... get me something to calm her down!" he yelled out as Natasha rushed towards Stark's lab and ploughed through the broken glass. Watching as the computer produced a thick syringe of clear liquid as she ran back up the stairs and handed the needle to Cap who stared at it in surprise.

"The whole thing?" he demanded in shock as Natasha nodded her head and watched as Steve cringed as he pressed the needle into Kellar struggling form and shook his head as she slowly, but eventually stopped.

"What in the Arc Father's good name is being inserted into the young females arm?"

"Honestly?..." Stark asked, errupting from the stairs full clad in the Iron Man suit. "I have no idea."

* * *

okay... so I got a puppy the other day and it's takin up a lot of time... but i PROMISE! 158 reviews (thats 6 reviews) = INSTA UPDATE!


	26. Chapter 26

Legacies  
_Chapter Twenty Six : Captin Obvious_

"Miss Kellar?"

Steve Roger's deep, masculin voice was not exactly the one Kellar had expected to wake to the morning she finally came too. Mind you it could have been much worse then it originally turned out. But all the same it wasn't exactly what she was expecting in the morning. "Captain?" she asked with a croaking, surprised voice that carried across the silent room.

"Please Miss, call me Steve..." he smiled as Kellar took a deep breath and nodded her head. Her eyes still burning from her rage that had carried on.

"What might I do for you Mr. Rogers?" she asked as he sighed and shook his head.

"No Miss Kellar, you misunderstand the situation... I am surveying your progress as I asked Miss Romanoff to take a break and catch up on her sleep. She has been awaiting your awakening with much anxiety. And I thought she would prefer to refresh herself perhaps." Steve smiled slightly as Taryn sighed and inwardly cringed. Steve Rogers fancied Natasha... a weakness he would eventually face a difficulty making decisions with. It would cloud his vision, change his direction... it would be dangerous... and Taryn knew it just as well as Natasha did.

But Steve was from a different time, a different era... he didn't know the modern day consequences of such a problem.

"I am sorry for what I had said Cap... but I'm afraid as you can see... I'm not the best people person." she smirked slightly as Steve chuckled and nodded his head as he watched her carefully.

"I think you just haven't had the chance to meet someone worth getting to know... or letting them know you." he offered as she laughed herself while playing with her fingers. He was right, she hadn't met someone worth while getting to know good enough... it was a fact she knew all to well. Despite the fact the one person that knew her best in the entire world, had happened to also be the man she was originally enemies with.

"You'd be surprised Mr. Rogers at some of the people I've met..." she grinned slightly with a shake of her head.

"I see..." he mused thoughtfully.

"I-... I wanted you to know..."

"What is it?" he pushed on as Kellar struggled for the right words to use. This... now this was difficult. Normally, she would tell him without caring what he thought or the reprocussions when she finished. But this was a new start for her... she didn't exactly want to _hurt_ the Captain per say... not that she cared enough to completely spare his feelings either. But she figured he should at least know.

"I knew Peggy Carter Cap... I knew her well too..." she sighed as Steve silenced immediatly and his entire figure froze.

"Was she... did she ever..."

"No... she didn't. But she was brilliant. Everyone loved her." she smiled slightly, remembering the Peggy Carter that had taken quite a toll on her life. "She spoke of you a lot... your bravery, your courage... your heart."

"I see... if you'll excuse me." he stated quickly as he marched towards the door.

"Steve!" Kellar called out quickly as he stopped between her and the door. "She left you a note... buried at Gatwick Memorial Cemetary... you'll know her when you see it." she said quickly as the door unlatched and opened.

"I thought I asked you to inform me once she awoke?" the feminin voice asked with the smallest of grins as Natasha stepped into the room and Steve nodded towards her with a smile.

"Well I thought it best you rejuvinate yourself miss... you deserve a vacation just as much." he smiled before moving to exit the room as Natasha acknowledged his motives and bid him a pleasent day. "I hope you will be better soon Miss Kellar." he said as he exited the room, sharing a thankful look with Kellar before dissapearing out the door.

"You sure have a way with men Tash..." Kellar laughed as Natasha sat beside her on the bed and sighed deeply. "You also sure know how to pick 'em..." she grinned, thinking how Captain was so lost between the growing feelings he obviously had for Natasha, and the old ones he continued to harbour for Peggy Carter.

"Yeah... well it's both a gift... and a curse." she laughed.

"Well I'd give anything to have _your_ curse." Kellar smirked. "Care to trade?"

"No particularily." she laughed.

"As I assumed." Kellar sighed as she lay further into the bed. At least Stark's accomidations were more comfortable then SHIELD's. And that was saying something, considering the multi-million dollar investment never had trouble throwing money around in different categories. Perhaps it was the fact that she was still dozy from whatever had knocked her out. "Jesus Tash, what did you give me? Horse tranquilizer?" she asked with a laugh.

Natasha smiled back as she remained silent. Kellar sighed as she rubbed her tired face and took another deep breath.

"Just ask Tash... I know you've been waiting too."

* * *

a little shorter... but still important... a little steve/taryn, steve/tash

let me know wat you think!


	27. Chapter 27

Legacies  
_Chapter Twenty Seven : A Favour_

Natasha was curious, and liked to know what was going on... In and outside of work. Kellar assumed she would want to know who was on the other line, and what went down the other night... and those were questions that Kellar didnt think she could answer fully just yet.

"Fine... You caught me. I want to know what happened to you when you were with the Russians." she stated boldly as Kellar almost collapsed at the question. She was expecting something along the lines of why she freake out recently, or who was on the other line. "I watched the way you reacted at that base Kellar. I held you as you had an attack. And I saw the file... The pictures... The video documentary." she whispered the final part out as Kellar laughed humorlessly after just moments of silence.

"The ever brave and cold Natasha moved by a couple of pictures and a stupid video? Now that's a new one..." Kellar smirked as a tear drop fell from her eyes. A month ago she never knew how it felt to cry before... Now, it just seemed like she couldn't stop.

"I want you to tell me Kellar... I want you to tell me what happened, why you can't let it go." she pushed on as Kellar sighed and locked her fingers together, seizing the nerves that were pulsating through her hands.

"I never knew what true freedom felt like... I don't even remember what it felt like to hear my parents laugh, or cry, or smile... Or say 'I love you' even once." she smirked, shaking her head as if thinking through her entire childhood and still coming up blank. "We were cold, calculating and caught up in the Military life. I guess after everything my parents had been through, the army was the only thing they knew. It was just convenient... Or 'pretty' for them to end up together... two retired commanders? It was brilliant... Then I came along."

"I think we vacationed once, for a business trip. We never sang, never cooked together, never laughed togeter, never had family reunions... I hardly remember ever celebrating Christmas, or New Years, or Easter." she grinned slightly, at what Tasha didn't know but she had grinned all the same. "That was just the way we were. I played every sport and I played in the highest uniform... And they never saw me play or practice once. I loved music, I loved to joke... I loved everything they stood against. Freedom, rebellion, unruley-ness... Anything to make them see _me_. Anything to prove I wasn't just going to watch them turn me into people as cold as they were. But they were dead before I ever got the chance to see if they knew..."

"I felt so horrible, so guilty. I thought, even at a young age that I had made them ashamed... that I had dissapointed them." she sighed, shaking her head again as Natasha nodded her own head, watching Kellar's reaction. "So I did the only thing I thought I could... I did what they wanted. I quick my sports, quick my antics... fell into school and work out routines. I fell from Military school to Military school and did the needed requirements and nothing else. I joined the ranks the first chance I got and I begged and pleaded to do anything and everything I could to get out in the thick of it." she sighed as Natasha shifted on the bed.

"My team was an Alpha unit. We took care of the crazy shit they couldn't send anyone else to do. And one of our last Bravo expaditions didn't end as well as we were expecting... we were ambushed by an unknown terrorist group. They were suicidal... but they had the numbers, and the team just couldn't keep up." she sighed, ducking her head slightly. "There were two left, and I was the only one that could catch them at their base. I thought maybe if I could have got to them... I don't even know."

"My second was the other that survived. I... I think I loved him." she laughed slightly as voice cracked only just. "Like I said, I still had that rebellious streak... It was forbidden but that wasn't about to stop me." she laughed slightly.

"On my way over, he was hit with a gernade and was killed... and it was my fault." she breathed out as Natasha inwardly cringed. "I got distrsacted, I was angry... they saw the opertunity and they took it." she sighed.

"I was collected by the Russians and taken back to base. I was exactly what they needed because I was strong, healthy... physicallly at least... and I was female. They couldn't risk trying it out on men because of their testosterone... their strong horomones and emotions." she smirked.

Silence passed through the room as Natasha searched for the right words to say. "I hardly remember how long I was in there for. I just remember the pain... the anguish. I remember them doing things to me I didn't even think was possible... I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat... and they tortured me to the brink of insanity... then let me heal before starting over again. I don't even remember what they wanted... what they were trying to acheive. But I remember every second of what they put me through. All their faces... all their voices." she choaked out before taking a deep breath.

"I remember the other girl they had there too... they were making biological super soldiers. She was suppose to be 'the mother'... they were forcing all these assasins and soldiers onto her, hoping the offspring would carry out their father's skill. They had been training the kids since a young age... making them out to be natural super soldiers... but the kids didn't have the stamina, the interest, the skill... and they were dead before they got anywhere. She was scheduled to be disposed of... but when I made my run, I took her too... but they gunned her down before we got past the gates."

"After, I was handed off to N-GES, who were working with them at the time. They tested me, probed me, poked me... one minute I was concious, the next I woke up blind. I could hear everything, smell everything... but I couldn't see anything." she broke down into a whisper... as if her voice refused to reach full volume. "I could feel everything they did... but I just couldn't see it... after a week or so, I could feel myself loosing it... like peices of my mind were falling away. They had me running, fighting... traing harder then I had ever trained in my life... and it was killing me." she gasped out, the tears falling from behind her lenses.

"And every night, every time they left me alone to rest, I couldn't sleep... I would just sit there and think... was I really not good enough for them to send someone after me? Was I really worth not saving?" she asked as Natasha kept her face nuetral and unmoving. "When I finally escaped, and I couldn't tell you how... I came to hate everyone, everything... especially protection services. Police officers, security guards... soldiers... it was their job to keep people safe. And after all the assholes and criminals and people that _deserved to die_ out there... they let me suffer."

"Kellar they couldn't have got to you anyways..." Natasha whispered as Kellar's head snapped towards her.

"THEY DIDN'T EVEN TRY!" she yelled, slamming her fists down with considerable force as Natasha instinctively pulled her side arm out and pointed it at Kellar's head.

What surprised her next, was the way Kellar reacted. Instead of crying, or yelling, or blasting her, or even retorting... she simply pushed her head flush against the barrel of the gun and took a heavy, deep breath.

"Do me a favour Tash... do everyone a favour..."

* * *

sooo... we're winding down now... but the biggest question still stands...

WHEN THIS IS DONE, WOULD YOU LIKE A SEQUEL?!

don't worry, 'Legacies' isn't done yet... lots more to come!

review!


	28. Chapter 28

Legacies  
_Chapter Twenty Seven : Falling for You_

Kellar stayed locked up in her room for days, not seeing anyone but Tash when she brought meals and drinks. But that was it. She wouldn't speak to anyone... she wouldn't see anyone. She was like a ant, small, mighty... and good at hiding.

"I'm pretty sure it's not healthy to hide in her room twenty-four seven Tash. Someone's gotta get her outta there." Clint sighed as he took another drink from his glass, Tash smirking as she turned and shook her head.

"I don't make her stay up there Clint." she grinned slightly and watched as Steve walked into the room and turned the television on. Settling for some 1970's movie about a dancing couple and some corny songs.

"No... but you don't exactly make her come out now either do you?" he accused as Tash jumped to her feet and turned on Clint with a hard glare set in her deep eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight here Barton." she spat suddenly as Steve stood to his feet from the couch and watched the interaction between the two. "You didn't _have_ to get close, you didn't _have_ to make her trust you, make her love you. This is _your_ fault Clint... and you will NOT pin this thing on me! You want that kid back the way she was, than you fix her. Because this is your god damn fault!" she yelled and threw her own drink down as she pushed past Steve and out of the room.

"-"

"Don't start Rogers... we can't all be saints like you alright?" Clint barked out quickly as Steve looked to Agent Barton with a highly surprised expression on his face. Usually, the young man wasn't so hostile, or sharp with Steve. He had almost thought them aquintances, friends even perhaps after what had happened in New York.

"You'll have to excuse my interference then Mr. Barton. Because I feel that what I have to say should be heard." Steve said as Clint turned to look at him with a sigh and watched him try and find the right words to use when he tried to explain himself. "I know you were doing you job... beleive me, I know how difficult it can be to see the difference between what you know, or think is right, and what you've been trained to think is right. And I also know that you understand the impact you've had on Miss Kellar... but she stills cares for you Clint. And you have to help her see that not all of the world is bad." Steve sighed as Clint scoffed and shook his head.

"Have you not seen her around me? She's guarded, won't even talk to me let alone listen to what I have to say to her!" he explained angrilly as he jumped to his feet and began pacing the mength of the room as Steve smirked and sighed with a shake of his head.

"Then _make_ her listen Barton. You're a man, you should be able to speak to her without chickening out." Steve smirked. "Come on Clint... you may be her last hope. And I don't think she's right... so help her fix it." he pep talked as Clint collapsed on the couch with his head between his hands.

"What makes you think she'll even listen to me anymore?" Clint asked quietly with a huff as Steve sat down beside the slightly smaller man with a sigh.

"Because... Despite what you, or the others may think. I beleive she still has feelings for you." he grinned slightly while patting Clint on the shoulder as he left the room in silence and Barton took a deep breath as he sunk further into the plush couch.

Downing his drink, Clint rose to his feet and ran a hand through his hair with a heavy breath before turning and heading towards the stairs. Determined to do exactly what Steve had said, because despite his most heightened beleifs, he actually had grown to care for the girl much more than he would have liked.

After walking up the stairs, Clint shoved his hands in his pockets nervously and sauntered towards Taryn's door, stopping as he shifted his weight from foot to foot while standing outside. Mustering up the nerve to finally knock.

"What the hell do you want?" a voice demanded from the other side of the door as Clint cringed slightly as he took a deep breath and tried to stand up taller.

"I just want to talk." Clint answered truthfully as he heard a scoff from the other side of the doorway and shook his head disdainfully. He had lost her already.

"I... I think everything's been said." she replied after a moment of silence as Clint sighed and reached forwards in an angered retaliation as he burst into her room unannounced as his eyes drifted to the girl standing infront of a full length mirror in a pair of short black shorts and a tank top. Stark's laser creation on her face as she remained motionless and Clint caught sight of the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"I need to talk to you, and you need to listen to what I have to say." Clint ordered as she remained unmoving as his determination and annoyance dissipated quickly and was replaced by regret and guilt. Taking another step closer to her, Clint barely managed to duck as she turned and threw the closest thing to her at his head. Catching it in the air, Clint glared at her before his gaze turned to the candle and he set it down carefully on the bed. Half expecting it to explode or something.

"Get out." she demanded as Clint took another step closer to her and she crouched into a defensive fighting position. But Clint wasn't here to fight, and somehow, he knew that she knew what he was here for.

"No."

"I said get out! I'll fight you Barton... don't push me."

"I won't fight you Taryn... I just want to talk." he sighed as she lowered further into her fighting stance.

"I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to talk to anyone. And you can't make me."

Taking another couple of steps towards her, Clint raised his hands submisively and he watched her chest heave with another heavy breath.

Waiting for her to exhale, as quick as a blink of his eye, Clint had grabbed her wrist and spun her into his arms as he pressed her back to his chest and held her arms locked in his embrace. Lowering his lips to her ear, he could feel her struggling as Clint clentched his eyes closed for a moment and took a deep breath. "I think you'll want to talk to me..." he offered as she shook her head, but stayed quiet.

"I know I hurt you, I know I made you think you couldn't trust anyone again, and I'm sorry... I'll never do anything like it again. And I would be lieing if I said I didn't regret it." he said as she stopped suddenly and he cursed himself again. "Actually... I wouldn't be lieing." he admitted as she tried once more to get out of his arms, her strength increasing, but her voice silent. "I loved getting to know you, I loved learning about you and your life, and the person you could be. I loved seeing what agents and war veterans could be like outside of combat. I loved the way you gave yourself a chance... gave me a chance." he sighed.

"I love that you let me in, but still managed to keep yourself guarded."

"Not enough..." she said quietly...

"I'm not done!" he said quickly as she silenced and froze in her movements. With a sigh, Clint relaxed slightly against her figure, missing the feel of her body against his. Her smooth, but strong skin, her muscular build. "I... I enjoyed it to much. Being normal... being with you." he sighed and dropped her hands as he took a step away from her. "I got a call that day, another agent I had worked beside for years had died in action... stray bullet through the heart."

"I remembered that everyone died, everyone suffered... and suddenly, I didn't want to enjoy the mission, I wanted to be normal, but I knew I'd never be truley good at it. I... I don't know why. But you made me so angry. The fact that you were willing to trust me enough to let me somewhere I never thought I'd see."

"I wanted you to be mine. I wanted something more then SHIELD... and you were right there, and you liked me for what I wanted to be... the person I should have been." he sighed as he turned to look at a silent Kellar.

"I know you hate me, I know I make you angry, and sick... and you've seen too much to ever beleive what I have to tell you. What I have to offer. But I'm telling you the truth. There _is_ good in the world Kellar. You just have to try and fight a little more to find it."

"I'm tired of fighting. I just want something normal... someone that can make me happy." she admitted suddenly. "I wanted you to be that someone." she added quietly in a whispering voice.

"I wanted to be that someone."

"You were just doing your job." she gasped out, collapsing to the floor beside her bed as her head fell into her hands and she began to shake with rectched sobs. Leaning against her bedframe, she shook her head in dismay as Clint watched her heartbroken.

"You think I didn't like it? You think you didn't make it that much harder?" Clint demanded as suddenly, his anger got the better of him. "You took everything I ever learned about people, about soldiers and threw it out the window. You made me think I could be normal, that I held the capacity to actually love something for once in my life. And I hated you because you made me feel like everything would be alright. I hated you because you made me feel something I haven't felt in almost my whole life."

Apparently... the anger got the better of his words to.

"I hate you... because I fell so hard for you."

* * *

OH SHIZNIT! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!

okay, so things are starting to wind down now...

but I have a serious question to ask you...

HAS ANYONE SEEN **THE NEW AMAZING SPIDERMAN** MOVIE!?

let me know because i have some BIG news for all of you!


	29. Chapter 29

_Legacies  
_Chapter Twenty Nine - Falling

"What?" she said quietly as Clint's heavy breathing stopped all together and Taryn could feel her heart pounding throughout her entire body. The very pulsating sound drowning out all other sounds around her as she stared down Barton with a deadly look he would never see. Clint collapsed to the ground beside her as Kellar backed away slowly, the panic and fear quickly filing up through her system as it choaked her.

"I-... you..." Clint stuttered... trying to find the right words. He himself couldn't even beleive what he had said. But he was happy to finally have her know that everything he said, everything he did wasn't just for the sake of the mission... that he wanted to be there... he needed to be there for her because he cared enough to stick around.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Barton..." she gasped out as she collapsed into the chair and pressed her head into the palms of her hands as she curled up into a small ball and shook with tremors. "You should have killed me when you had that shot months ago! But you let me live! You let me suffer! I can't do this anymore!"

"Taryn... I'm not lieing to you." Clint said as he leapt towards her and crouched before her as his lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her beautiful face. Desperate to see her eyes, but settling for anything he could get.

Much to his surprise, she didn't cringe away from him, didn't duck out of his grasp, didn't even flinch. She simply sat there, staring back at him as the tears fell from under her lense mask. "I- I'm in love with you Kellar." he admitted quietly as she leant out of his hold and collapsed back into the chair with a soft cry, sobs wracking her tiering body.

"You can't..." she gasped quietly.

"I can... and I do." he said, his breathing still heavy. "Tell me you don't love me, tell me you never want to see me again and I'll dissapear from your life. I'll never bother you again. I'll never talk to you again. This'll be the last you hear about it." he promised as she shook her head in silence, her chest vibrating in horror. "Just say you don't feel the same Kellar, and you'll never hear about it again."

Silence filled the room as anxiety continued to build up within his chest. What if Clint had damaged her too much? What if she couldn't forgive him? What if she didn't love him back?

"I can't..." she gasped suddenly as Clint let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"But I want to... I want to hate you, to despise you... but I can't, and it's killing me." she cried out, not bothering to try and hide her pain and conflict. She didn't want to love him, she was too broken, she couldn't be capable of love anymore. She couldn't put herself through that again. It just wasn't possible anymore. "But I can't be with you, you can't love me anymore." she said as the tears started falling faster and her breathing became heavier.

"Watch me." he whispered as he lifted her chin once more and brought her face closer to his, breathing in her intoxicating scent like it was a drug his life depended on. His body yearning for hers as she shook against him.

"I can't go through it again... I can't go through it all again. Not now... not after everything I've been through already. I won't fall apart again. I won't fall again." she cried as he shushed her and picked her up off the chair and held her up by her forearms as he pulled her body against his and felt his tense muscles relax slightly.

"Kellar..." he whispered as she took a deep breath and pressed her hands against his muscular chest, so temped to push him away, and lock down again, to run... and never look back. Her touch made him squirm, he needed her to be his, he needed her in everyway she would let him have her.

"I promise... I swear to you on my life that I will _never_, never let you fall again. I will _always_ be there to catch you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." she whispered... the weight on her hands as they held his chest a safe distance away slowly growing weaker and weaker. The feel of his strong body sending her realing.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." she added quietly.

"As long as you're there, I don't care."

"Love can't last forever..." she admitted sadly.

"Just until eternity." he whispered back as she turned away from him and shook her head in dissagreement.

"I've watched even the strongest of bonds fall apart."

"Not this one... not ever." he grinned as he pulled her face back to his pressed his yearning lips against her's in a rough and passionate kiss as she fought against him before completely falling into his strong and safe embrace.

"You will always be mine Honour Justice Kellar... always."

Taryn stared up at him with fright and panic running through her mind.

Pressing his smooth, warm lips to hers once more, she melted into his figure unwillingly as he smiled against her lips.

* * *

awwwww... IT'S SO CUTE! it's short, but it's so damn cute and important!

anyways, i have a surprise for you readers as the story comes to a close... yes, there will be a sequel... and yes... there is a MAJOR part in the next/LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!

my ultimate goal is to get to 200 reviews, and right now im at 180... if you guys would PLEASE help me out I would LOVE ALL OF YOU FOREVER!

review review review review!

MAJOR IMPORTANT CHAPTER COMING UP TO FINISH IT OFF!

REVIEWS = UPDATE!


	30. Chapter 30

Legacies  
_Chapter Thirty : Final Legacies_

"Where are you taking me?" she asked cautiously as Clint fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had undoubtedly just managed to get back the girl he had finally fallen in love with... and she was still frightened to walk down the road in New York Street with him.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked with a chuckle as she scoffed and shook her head.

"Would you really like to know the answer to that question?" she asked as Clint shrugged and kept walking. He had her now... she was his... he wasn't willing to ruin the night when it had barely began. He wanted this to last, he wanted to make this one count. He wanted to show Kellar that what he had to offer was worth more than SHIELD... more than a cold room, and a lot of death and denial, more than the lies and dissapointment she was used too. And he had the exact way to show her what he meant.

They were in a small neighbourhood outside of the busy, bustling city now... walking down the street side by side as Clint pulled Kellar's hand into his own, and was pleasently surprised when she didn't pull her hand away from his.

"Do you always answer my questions with another question?" he asked with a grin as he took a deep breath and smiled up at the now visible stars.

"Does it irritate you when I do it?" she replied.

"I guess-"

Clint was quickly cut off by the sound of a loud bark as he watched a young girl walk towards them with a large german sheperd standing by her side. Oddly enough, Clint remembered when Kellar's hair had been a bleach blonde colour, and as the girl stared at the both of them, restraining a struggling animal, Clint couldn't help but notice how much she looked like a younger Taryn.

"Honour. Justice. Kellar..." the young girl's voice rang out in almost an accusing tone as Clint felt Kellar stiffen beside him and the girl approached the two, getting closer and closer as Clint turned between the two n curiosity. As far as Clint was concerned, Kellar didn't know anyone from the outside world, and even if she did, it had been years since she had seen the proper side of civiliazation.

"How-... You-... Legacy..." Kellar managed to spit out as Clint grasped Taryn's hand tightly in a reasurring manor. He could feel the tension that coursed through her body as her breathing suddenly hitched and she returned the gesture with a sad smile in his direction. Turning back to the girl, he took a better look and noticed just how similar the two really looked. With bleach blonde hair, pale skin, tall and slender, and frighteningly pretty... they could have been twins had it not been for the for age difference between the two.

"What are you doing here?" Taryn asked as she took a deep breath. White hot terror spread throughout her system as she tried to visualize what it was Legacy would look like now, years later... after Taryn had chosen herself over the only family she had left in this life. She was the only person Kellar ever imagined that actually cared enough for her to consider wanting to be a part of her life... and Kellar had turned her away.

_"I am not, and will never be your sister."_

"Good to know that dissapointment is **all** we have in life." she spat viciously, her eyes narrowed in a dark glare as Kellar cringed. This was all knew... face her up against the Russians, or SHIELD, or even send Fury after her... but she couldn't handle trying to face Legacy, not now... perhaps not ever.

_"Get used to dissapointment early kid... that's all you have to look forward too... that's __**all**__ you have in life."_

"How did that work out for you?" the young girl demanded as Kellar could feel the pressure behind her eyes well up, stuck somewhere between anger and guilt. "You let me think you were dead for **years**. You let me suffer, the only person that probably ever tried to help you. You have no idea what I went through to try and find you! To try and get you back! I sent you letters, I called... I did everything possible to try and contact you and look how you treated me back!" the girl said, yelling now as people began to slow their paces and watch the confrontation. But Kellar didn't care, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

_"You'll always be my biggest dissapointment..."_

"I'm so sorry Legacy."

"Whatever... it's done now. It's over. I've moved on, and abviously so have you."

"This is Clint Barton."

"Well good for you... at least one of us deserved to be happy." she spat before walking on past the two as Clint stood there standing beside Kellar, his arm around her shoulders as the tears began to fall down her face.

Pulling her in for a hug, Clint sighed as she grasped onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it. These people were making her weak, never before had she shown so much emotion, and now... it felt like she was crying all the time!

"Who in the hell was that?" he asked as she dug her nails into his back as her body wracked with sobs.

"She-... You-... that was my little sister." she gasped out. "Legacy Kellar..." she cried out, Clint sighing as he tried to ignore the selfish discovery that despite the best of his intentions, they're night was ruined. And it seemed like nothing Clint might be able to do or say would make anything of a difference to Kellar.

"Jesus Kellar." Clint sighed as he crushed her shaking form to his body in a bone crushing hug once more. "Shhhhh..." he quietened her as eventually, she too wrapped her muscular arms around his figure and hugged him back as her salty tears slipped off the shoulder of his dark leather jacket. "Come on beautiful, it's going to be alright..." he whispered as his fingers instinctively wrapped around her strong chin and continued to lift Kellar's lips to his own, relishing in the taste of her spearmint gum, and her warm lips.

With a slight grin, Clint cradled her face as his forehead pressed against her own. "You don't know your own strength. And though it's insanely frustrating to try and make you see it... I love you."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into fly boy." she sighed as Clint smirked and shook his head.

"I don't have to... I just want to know that you'll always be mine." he smiled as she grinned and pressed her lips to his before taking a deep breath and stepping away slightly as a sharp pain shot up Clint's arm as he grunted while looking towards the source of the pain.

Only to find Kellar standing before him with a needle that she dropped to the ground and stomped beneath her foot. "Taryn-"

"You _don't_ know what you're getting yourself into... you _don't_ understand how this life works... how it ends. But I do... and I'm not waiting around for you to fall into the same path I've already travelled down." she said as Clint's eyes found her face once more. "I don't know how to bring you into my life... without putting you in danger." she added. "You all think that just because you have eachother, that SHIELD is watching out for you... that I will be safe around you. That my life is complete."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clint demanded as a tear fell from under the sunglasses on her face.

"You said that you loved me, that you didn't care about the price you had to pay... but I do. And I've lost to much to bear loosing something else that I care about." she choaked out. "This isn't a game Clint, this is _life_. And I won't let you through your's away for me. Not now, not ever." she stated stubbornly.

"Kellar, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you. That I need you in my life!"

"I've been on my own for a long time Barton. I've seen the ends of the world, and I know what it has in store for me. For my sister... for my life." she said unwillingly. "I know what it is I have to do. And I have to do it alone... they will _kill_ her to get to me! She's just a kid! She doesn't know what she's doing! She doesn't know what they could do to her!"

"And what is that?"

"I have to make things right... and that includes you too."

"Kellar-"

"When you wake up, you'll be in an apartment on First Street, one block away from Stark Tower. Wake up, and there'll be two Asprin sitting on the table beside you with a glass of water. Take them immediatly, and keep yourself hydrated." she ordered ruthlessly as Clint's mind began to fog. "This isn't a movie Barton... I can't make you happy, I can't keep you safe... I can't even keep my own sister safe. But that'll all change eventually. Go back to the Avengers, go back to Natasha... maybe she can make you happy."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you once that I owed the world no favours... but I lied..." she said sorrowfully. "This... what I plan to do... is all I have left to leave behind. It's all I have to help her before it's too late."

"What?"

"What I leave behind in this world. What I leave behind for her. It was all in the plan... it's always been the plan." she admitted almost sadly as Clint's body began to feel weaker and weaker as every agonizing second druled past.

"These... are my _final legacies_."

* * *

HOLY SHITTERS! CHAPTER THIRTY ALREADY!

THIS, MY FRIEND... IT THE END! :'(

SO SAD, I KNOW!

but it's not over! if I can get to 200 reviews, I've got your lovely Legacies SEQUEL EPILOGE WAITING!

**and for you lovely people, by now you know that Kellar has a sister, and her life, (WHERE TARYN WILL SHOW UP) is called Honours... if anyone can guess why ones called '_Legacies'_ and ones called _'Honours_' you'll be a character in the sequel!**

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	31. Chapter 31

Legacies  
Chapter Thirty One - The Last Letter

_Hawkeye,_

_My dearest Clint Barton._

_I'm so sorry... I didn't want it to end this way, I didn't want it to end at all, but this isn't a fairy tale. I am no princess, and as hard as it is to realize, you're not my night in shining armour._

_I never meant for you to get hurt, and despite what I'd like to believe, I know you'll never stop looking. And in a sense, the selfish part of be doesn't want you to. But you need to face reality._

_Give up Barton... just leave me alone._

_I don't have a choice in this, and if I did... I'd choose you. Always, forever._

_But she needs my help Clint. She's just a kid, and I can't let them take her like they took me. She doesn't know what this could mean, what could happen to her, what blood runs through her veins. And I need to keep it that way._

_I have to find them before they find her... she can't do this all by herself._

_I love you Clint. I have since I first met you... the real you._

_I hope that someday you'll come to forgive me. But until then, give up, give in... and for the love of God, give Steve a lesson on how to smooth talk Natasha._

_I know you'll be okay without me. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry you never got the chance to be normal, I'm sorry I could never give you what you really wanted. But I'm not sorry that from now on... I'll know you'll never stop looking. You'll never stop trying... and that alone, will get me through. That, will make all the difference._

_I've seen so much in this world, so much bad, and so much good._

_No matter what happens, always remember, you... Clint Barton... were my greatest discovery._

_I'll see you on the other side._

_Love,  
Honour Justice Kellar_

_a.k.a. Phantom_

**Courage - The Legacies Sequel Epiloge**

Kellar walked down the long, street towards the subdivision her younger sister's family resided in. It hurt, knowing that her younger sister had made herself a life, a family, a happiness that Taryn didn't know, with other people that weren't even related to her. It was strange, Kellar wanted to be happy for her, she wanted to feel good... knowing her younger sister had managed to make more of her life than she ever could. But something made her resentful... something made her angry.

But something else made her realize that despite what she'd like to believe... she was happy for her. She was happy that she was able to find people that could take care of her better than the Kellar family could.

The pound of heavy footing caught her attention as Kellar's head shot up and her ears pricked for the sound of even breathing, fast approaching as Kellar assumed it was a female, considering the pattern of footing, and her weight distrubution in her step.

Suddenly, another pair of footsteps made themselves known as this time, they belonged to a man, much bigger than the first runner. And by the sound of the girl's pace picking up, Kellar could only imagine that it was a chase.

"Get back here you little brat!" a deep, husky voice yelled out as Kellar smirked and shook her head... definitely a chase.

"Like hell you two ton freak!" the girl's voice rang out through the street as Kellar stopped dead in her tracks. It was her... she knew it... it was Legacy. And she was being chased, why?

"Gotcha!" he yelled as Kellar turned back to the sound of someone being grabbed and the strain of fabric as the younger girl put up a lot more of a fight than expected. Breaking into a run... Kellar approached the two as something slumped to the ground, either dead or unconcious as she turned to the heavily panting figure before her. It was Legacy, she had taken out a man at least two times her size...

"Now what the hell do _you_ want?" the younger girl demanded as Kellar heard the familiar sound of someone being kicked... and she assumed it was the big man on the ground.

"Did you just..."

"Noooo... no... he's just, you know... sleeping." the younger Kellar admitted as she turned and began walking off back towards her house. "Permanently."

"You're just going to leave him here?"

"Well what do you want me to do? Put a flower in his lap?" she demanded and continued walking, shoving her hands in her pockets. "He's not a freaking Saint!"

"You killed him!"

"Yeah, that's kinda the point."

"You can't go around just killing people!"

"Why not? That's what you did..."

"Legacy, that's not the point. You need-"

"Oh hell no! You don't get you ditch me and dissapear, then show up and try and be all 'sister like'. Shit don't go down that way here. I have a life, and I'm gonna live it the way I want to."

"You don't know what you could be getting into." Kellar begged as Legacy rounded on her.

"I _don't_ need your help. You _left_ me... and I don't want any part of whatever the hell you're doing, or whatever the hell you're selling, or trying to save, or whatever the hell it is you do. I don't need your help, and I don't need you." she spat as Kellar remained motionless as her younger sister walked off, not realizing that despite what she wanted to believe...

Legacy needed her more than she thought.

**Honours Epiloge - The Story of Legacy Kellar**

_Legacy Courage... it wasn't a guideline, or traits I had. It was a name that was given to me by two parents that had neither. Now... I'm stuck in New York, with a crazy ass sister thats suppose to be dead, a family that puts fruit on pizza, and an inexplainable infatuation with a sexy beast that flies around in spandex. Not to mention Peter Parker, who may or may noot like me, but is scared of me reguardless._

"Holy shit!" Peter exclaimed as I turned to him with a smirk. It wasn't that surprising, despite how attractive he was, no one was going to ask _him_ the the fall formal. It was the guys job, everyone knew that. It was like the unspoken rule of high school dances.

"What?"

"How in the hell did you manage to get a date before me?" he demanded as Luke walked into the room and sat in the chair across from us.

"Did you tell him his name was Peter Parker?" Luke asked as I scoffed. Like hell I'd tell my brother Peter anything about my date Peter. "Or that you're completely in love with him."

"I always knew you had the hots for me Legacy, but really? Picking a date with _my_ name... that's just sick." Peter sighed as he stood and sauntered towards the fridge. A shit-eating grin on his face as Luke shot me a shrug before vacating the crime scene... or what would soon be the crime scene if he kept this up.

"I'm gonna show you sick in a minute..." I growled out as he laughed and the doorbell rang.

"Legs it's for you!" Lindsy's voice rang out through the house as I chucked the orange at Peter's head before heading towards the front door. Peter and I were pretty close, not really, really close... but closer than everyone else.

"What can I- Oh hell no!" there, standing at my door, in all his sexy glory... was Honour's Clint Barton. "Make like a New Yorker, and _get outta hea!_"

"Legacy, I'm looking for your sister." he demanded as Luke, Peter, and Lindsy froze in their spot and I cussed before pushing him out the front door and shutting it behind me. I had to admit, the guy knew how to make an enterance... now if only he'd make an exit.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you guys are getting at. But my life has been great with these people for _years_... I don't care about Honour, I don't care about you, and I don't care what or who you're looking for. I don't want any part of you guys. Stay the hell out of my life!"

"I can't do that Legacy... I think you're in danger."

"I can handle myself."

"I can help you."

"I'm not my sister Mr. Barton. I don't know what she nade you do, or what she did or didn't tell you. But these people that have come after me... I can take care of them myself."

"You don't understand-"

"Take my advice Clint... what's going on here, you don't want to be a part of."

* * *

okay... I MADE 201 REVIEWS! OH MY GOD! :O!

the story 'Honours' is about Kellar's younger sister, Legacy... anddd... it has **Spiderman** in it! Andrew Garfield... yummy! ;D... and the sequel is coming soon! Don't worry... ;)

and by the way... i said last chapter that if you could guess why ones called Legacies, and ones called Honours... you could be a character in my sequel...

**and the real reason was, because one sisters name is Honour, and one sisters name is Legacy... but damn, some of you guys just killed me.**

_Comiccrazygothgirl_ - you were SOOOOOO close ;P so your credit is completely due.

_TokyoGirl7_ - okay, you were pretty close, and yours was so long winded and eyes opening and slightly depressing but so in depth. like you really remembered and paid attention to what happened in the story! I couldn't beleive it! so major cutoes (or howevere you spell it) to you!

_catlikecupcakes_ - you were (alomost) spot on, named after the main characters sister, and the main character ;P

_gabrielhelena_ - damn girl! you gave such a heart warming answer :']... i couldn'tbelieve it!

**so, to you four... congratulations, you will all be characters in the Legacies Sequel 'Courage'... and the sister story 'Honours'...**

thank you all so much, I love you all and I'm so glad the first story I was able to finish was this one! It was such an honour to write for you guys!

_the sequel will be posted as Courage, and check out the sister story Honours also!_

CRY911 out!


	32. Chapter 32

The Author of 'Legacies' presents the much anticipated sequel :

**Courage**

_Now posted_ to both Avengers Category, and CYR911's profile page.

Enjoy!


End file.
